


Love Conquers All

by Mie779



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Conquers All, True Love, we fight this together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mie779/pseuds/Mie779
Summary: Ginny is raped, and the people around her try to help her get over it. Harry is there by her side, but will she ever want to be with someone again? They are in love, but Ginny pushes him away, not sure if she could ever be with someone again!





	1. Stolen flower

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I wrote some 14 years ago... o.O OMG that is way back... have it posted on FF... but have recently found this fanfic site and wanted to publish my work here too... so we start out with my only HP fic ;)

CHAPTER 1: STOLEN FLOWER

 

The great doors to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry burst open and a large group of young adults ran out into the green fields that surrounded the school. They all headed for the same destination, Hogsmeade, and they all had one thing in mind: school was over, no more homework, no more exams. It was the seventh year students who had just finished their last exams and had a whole day to celebrate in the little village near their school, before the feast the next day.

A small group of girls headed for the Three Broomsticks; they found a vacant table and ordered their drinks. They all chattered about the great feeling it was not having any more homework. Among the girls was a redheaded girl, who didn’t say much; she had her mind on what was going to happen tomorrow and who would be at the party.

“Hey Ginny, what do you want to do when you get home?” Susan asked the redheaded girl sitting next to her. But Ginny was far away in her thoughts and didn’t hear the question. Susan poked Ginny’s side, while the other girls giggled a little.

“Oh sorry Su, I didn’t hear what you said,” Ginny mumbled and went pink in the face. One of the other girls giggled again and exclaimed: “Wonder who you are thinking of, girl? Who could it be, I wonder? Could it be a certain young man whose name is Harry Potter?”

This made Ginny’s face even redder, even though she knew that it was well known among her friends that she sort of fancied that particular person. But she was also aware of the fact that in the past year she and Harry had kept their relationship low key because they had both decided that having an intimate relationship when living so far apart would never work. As so she had now spent an entire year trying hard to concentrate on her schoolwork and also thinking about how wonderful it would be when they could finally be together.

Harry had finished his last year at Hogwarts last summer, and she still had had one year to go. It had been that summer when he had finally seen her as something else than just his best mate’s baby sister. But it had also been that summer when he’d had to face the most difficult task in all his life, facing Voldemort for the last fight, which came to be a huge fight that had almost cost him his life. It was her love for him that had helped him to come through the summer and to deal with his tumult of emotions after the battle had ended. She had been patient with him, and understood that he had been through some difficult times. Their love for one another had blossomed that summer, but as for now they where “only” very good friends, who happened to be in love with one another. Some months after she had started her last year, Harry had gotten a contract with the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team as the Seeker. This had thrilled her brother Ron greatly, as that particular team was his favourite Quidditch team. Now that Voldemort was dead, Harry had not seen the point in starting a career as an Auror.

“Oh shut up, will you, I was only thinking of tomorrow, I can’t wait to see my family again,” Ginny said with a half smile, still blushing slightly.

“Come on, Gin, you can’t hide from us that you also thought about Harry, we all know that you’re in love with him and you can’t wait to get home to be with him. We have seen all the owls that you get from him,” Susan told her, with a smile in her voice.

“Alright, I was thinking about Harry, do you mind?” Ginny asked with a slight edge in her voice, but she could not disguise the happy note in her voice when she spoke his name. She was desperate to be with him, the last year had not been easy on that point. She looked at her friends around the table; she knew that they only meant the best for her, but she still felt like she needed some air, so she said, “I think I’ll just go out for awhile, I need some fresh air. Don’t wait for me, I’ll find my way home.” They all smiled at her, and knew that she needed time on her own, so they bid her farewell.

Ginny walked out the door, but failed to notice the three young men watching her from the bar. They were two rather chubby guys and a skinny man with almost white hair. He patted the two other guys’ backs and said: “Come on, guys, I think we have a date with that beautiful ‘Weasel’ out there.” The two other men laughed and gulped down the last of their drinks; they had been drinking most of the afternoon and by now they where rather drunk, but their minds were made up about that pretty little thing that had just walked out of the Three Broomsticks. It was payback time.

It was late afternoon and the heat of a long summer day was now a little cooler, yet it was still nice and warm. Ginny enjoyed the afternoon, and walked down the street thinking about Harry, and she just couldn’t wait to be with him tomorrow. Yes, she did miss her family but it was always Harry she mostly thought of. She knew deep in her heart that they where meant for each other, they had been through so much in the past seven years.

Ginny was still deep in thoughts when she turned down a small ally. She wanted to take a shortcut in order to get home a little faster, because she could see that dinner time would soon be around. She never heard them coming. They grasped her from behind and put a hand over her mouth, muffling her attempt to call for help. They quickly put a hood over her head and dragged her further into the small ally.

“Come here, you bitch. We want to have a little fun with you, Carrot.” A snake-like voice hissed in her ear, the sound of that voice made her blood freeze cold. She knew that voice, and just as she had realized who they where, they started groping her body, pulling her shirt open, making the buttons fall off. Two strong arms were holding her arms behind her back and one hand was firmly put over her mouth, she could not move. They soon had stripped off her pants, and now she was fully exposed to their rough hands.  
Ginny tried desperately to get out of there, she could only imagine what they had in mind and she knew that they where going to take something so precious away from her, something that she had been keeping for a very special person.

“Please don’t do this to me. Let go of me you bastards, please…” but her sobs were drowned in a series of evil laughter.  
Please let them not take my virginity, please not this way, this is not the way this was supposed to happened.  
But even before she had finished thinking this they had her in a vice-like grip and were now taking turns in violating her in such a gruesome way that she had a hard time in keeping her mind clear.

Ginny soon found herself slipping into a hazed grey cloud that muffled their vile voices and laughs. She let herself slip away into the cloud, not wanting to be there, she just wanted to get away from everything that was happening. The last thing she remembered was a dreadful voice that let out a horrible laugh, saying: “Now they will know that your lot does not mess around with us, we don’t put up with anybody telling us what to do. Come on, guys, let’s get away from here, lets go celebrate victory.”

In her dazed mind Ginny hardly recognized that they had left her, she only felt numbness in her body that didn’t seem to fade away. She vaguely felt that her clothes where thrown in her face and heard their running steps fade away. Ginny crawled into a corner behind a trashcan, clutching her clothes in her arms. Silent sobs erupted from her wounded mouth; she tasted the blood running from a cut in her lips, but didn’t attempt to wipe it away. She had no idea of how long it had been, and what time it was, but neither did she care; she only crawled inside of herself, shielding herself from the world around her. As dusk came, she had let herself get completely absorbed by the grey cloud and she closed the cruel and evil world out.

“Fang, would yeh just get back ‘ere, yeh stupid dog. Fang! Get back right now,” roared Hagrid and stomped after his dog that had run of into a small ally. Hagrid had been walking with his dog in Hogsmeade and was now making his way home. But the stupid animal would always run off in a wild chase after a rat or what ever small critter that would come its way. Hagrid ran after the dog into the ally, when he found Fang. The dog was sniffing at something behind a trashcan, a small whimper came from the dog and he looked back at his master.

“Wha’ did yeh find, boy, another rat?” Hagrid asked his dog and walked up to the animal. But as he neared the dog, he saw a limp body lying curled up in the dirt. Hagrid let out a gasp when he saw the fierce red hair that lay sprawled around the pale face, there was only one person he knew who had such a hair: Ginny Weasley. He quickly took her robes, which where lying nearby, and wrapped them around Ginny’s lifeless body. Then he ran out on the main street, and headed towards the school.

When Hagrid came to the school, he ran up the steps to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey. She let out a small gasp when she saw the young girl in Hagrid's arms, but in no time she had Ginny put in a bed, and she started to attend to Ginny’s cuts and bruises.

“You better go and find Dumbledore,” Madam Pomfrey said to Hagrid, and then she bent over Ginny’s body again. Hagrid walked quickly out the door and headed for Dumbledore’s office. His head was spinning with rage: who could be so heartless to do such a cruel thing?

When Dumbledore came to the hospital wing and had heard what happened to young Ginny, he immediately let an owl fly to her family, telling them that they had to come to Hogwarts tonight.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were just about to turn in for the night when they heard the owl. When they read the hastily scribbled message their expression turned into horror. The note did not go into details; only letting them know that their youngest child and only girl had been attacked and that they were to come to Hogwarts right away. They got ready for the trip, but they still had to let their other children know. Ginny’s brothers were all out of the house and some of them would go straight to Hogwarts. They didn’t have much time so they decided to leave a note, just in case the children went to the Burrow before going to Hogwarts, otherwise they would have to be told when they all arrived.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning seemed so bright and clear when Harry woke up. This was the day he had been anticipating for so long; today was Ginny’s last day at Hogwarts and he would see her again. They had been apart for almost four months. He walked out in the kitchen where he met Ron, who stood with his head in the fridge in search for something edible.

“Bugger! You know what, Harry, I think we need to do a little shopping when we get back, we don’t have anything to eat,” exclaimed Ron, slamming the fridge door shut and turning to look at his roommate. They had bought a small apartment when they had finished at Hogwarts. Living as bachelors often do, they seldom had any real food, which nagged Ron’s mother greatly. She would often come over to their apartment bringing food, just as the caring mother she was.

“Well, I guess we’ll grab some on the way, we can’t go to the Burrow, otherwise we’ll be late,” Harry said and looked at the clock.  
The two friends hurried to get ready and got out the door; they ran down the street to the nearest Deli and brought some breakfast. Then they walked into a back ally and Apparated to the little wizardry town Hogsmeade. They walked up to Hogwarts. Their spirits where high and they both looked forward to seeing their old school again, but Harry surely missed Ginny, and she was always there in his mind.

When they got into the Entrance Hall Harry scanned the large room to see if she was there, but as far as he could see there was no sight of her.

“Who are you searching for mate?” Ron asked with a lopsided grin, and slapped his friend’s back; well aware of whom Harry was searching for. He was also looking forward to seeing his baby sister again as it had been a couple of months since he had last seen her.

“Well, you know…eh, well, no one really,” Harry stuttered trying to hide his huge grin. Ron just laughed at him and said: “She might be at Gryffindor House.” They started walking up the first stairs when they met Professor McGonagall; her face broke into a smile when she saw the two friends, and she greeted them: “It’s so nice to see both of you here again and….”, but then a sign of sadness fell across her face. Harry and Ron didn’t see it though and they both happily greeted her back and took her hand. When she saw their happy faces, she knew that they had not been told what had happened with Ginny.

“Oh holy Merlin, you haven’t heard,” McGonagall whispered.

“We haven’t heard what?” asked Harry, and looked at his former teacher with worried eyes.

“Please, come in here where we can talk a bit more privately,” her voice was uneven and she seemed really troubled about something. What could have happened?  
They followed her into a classroom, and when the door was closed she turned to the two young men, and said, “I don’t know where to start… yesterday Ginny was attacked… when she was walking home from Hogsmeade. She is in the hospital wing right now… I don’t think she has woken up…”

“WHAT happened to Ginny?” Harry almost yelled and looked at her. Seeing her sad expression, he knew that it had to be something terrible and he only had one thought in mind and that was to be by her side. He began running before either Ron or McGonagall had a chance to stop him. When Harry reached the hospital wing, he almost collided with Dumbledore who was walking out the door. Dumbledore tried to stop the young man, but Harry was not that easy to stop. He burst into the hospital wing, and when he saw Ginny’s bed he rushed over to her side, not even noticing the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione who had come earlier than the two boys.

With a breaking heart he looked at his Angel, who now lay silently in her bed. Her skin was white and pale, her breathing seemed uneven and she was unconscious. Silent sobs came from his throat as he gently took her hand in his and whispered, “Ginny, my Angel, what happened to you? Please open your eyes, please look at me, I love you… I love you… Please wake up… Please!” He searched her face for any sign of her hearing him, but she still lay as still as if she was dead. Harry didn’t know what to do with himself, he had a desperate need to just hold her and protect her, but he also wanted to hurt whoever had done this to her.

The Weasley family was also in shock and no one really knew what to do next; Mrs. Weasley was still silently crying on her husband’s shoulder.

“Dad, what happened to her?” Ron asked with a weak voice. He looked at his father with tear filled eyes; Ron had put a comforting arm around Hermione who tried really hard not to cry. He needed to know what had happened to his sister. But as his father tried to speak his voice seemed to fail him and he only shook his head helplessly.  
Dumbledore saw this and knew that the two newcomers needed to know, so he walked over to Harry and gently put his hand on his shoulder.

“Harry, could you please come with me and Ron, I’ll tell you what happened.” Dumbledore said and gently pulled the young men away from the bed. He didn’t see the need to tell the whole thing again with the rest of the family listening. They went into Madame Pomfrey’s office and he bid them to sit down. Harry’s insides were in great tumult; he didn’t know what to be prepared for.

“There is no easy way to say this, but I’ll try and be as gentle as I can. Ginny was attacked yesterday in Hogsmeade; it was Hagrid who found her. There is not much to tell, since she has not been awake to tell us anything. But Madame Pomfrey is sure that Ginny has been…” Dumbledore halted a little and took a deep breath and then he continued: “… that Ginny has been raped.”

“WHAT! How can you be sure about that, if she has not been awake?” cried Ron and rose with so much force that he knocked over the chair he had occupied. Harry only sat still, the word still echoed in his head. Raped! How could such a thing happen? He started to feel slightly dizzy and nauseous, but he had only one thing in mind, that was to be by her side, he wanted to be there for her.

“Madame Pomfrey told me that all the physical signs are there, so there is no doubt. I’m so sorry, I know it is hard to understand that someone could do such a cruel thing, but we have called the Ministry of Magic and they are sending some people here today,” Dumbledore explained with pain in his voice. Harry looked over at his friend, and saw him slamming his fist into the wall and muttering a long line of curses. Then he turned and looked at Harry, he saw the grief and pain in his friend’s eyes and knew that this was just as difficult for Harry. He was in love. Ron had accepted that. At first he had not liked the idea that his best friend and baby sister were becoming involved, but as time passed by, he had realized that they loved one another; just like he had finally realized he loved Hermione.

Harry stood up and walked over to his friend; they hugged each other and tried to comfort one another, even though it seemed so difficult. They walked out to the rest of the Weasleys and when Mrs. Weasley saw their grief filled eyes she gave them both a big hug, and whispered in Harry’s ear, “I’m so sorry. I know this is hard for you too; you love her just as much as we do. I know it’s hard but I think the only thing we can do is to be strong for her. We all have to.” Harry could hear the pain and suffering in her voice, she could not hide that she was in great pain also. Her words were comforting but it did little to ease the pain that had built up inside of Harry. He walked over to Ginny and knelt by the bed taking her hand and gently kissing it.

“I’ll be here for you, please wake up, Angel,” Harry whispered with his lips still on her hand.

After a while Dumbledore excused himself, he needed to attend to the feast, but told them all that he would make sure that they could stay at the school until Ginny got better. They all knew that the Headmaster had a lot of things to do this day, so they all understood. But they had no need to see anybody right now; they only wanted to sit by Ginny’s side.  
In the afternoon the people from the Ministry of Magic came, and they talked with Dumbledore and Hagrid. Since Ginny hadn’t woken up they could not question her yet, so they went to the crime scene in Hogsmeade, to do further investigations there.

Ginny’s two best friends, Susan and Natasha had come to visit shortly before the feast, they where both in great shock at what had happened to their friend. It was hard for them to be really happy about what was going to happen later on, but Molly Weasley tried the best she could to comfort them, telling them that they needed to be down at the feast for Ginny’s sake. Molly tried real hard to be strong, even though she felt really weak and powerless at the moment.

As the day turned into night, there had been no changes in Ginny’s condition. The Weasley family, Hermione and Harry had not left her side; but now they all felt the need for sleep come upon them. Madame Pomfrey had made a couple of rooms ready for them to sleep in. But it took a while before any of them made their way to bed. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had sent all their sons to bed, Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry. He was still sitting beside Ginny on a chair, but his head rested on her bed close to her hand. Mrs. Weasley walked over to him, but when she saw that he had fallen asleep she didn’t want to disturb him, so she just lightly patted his back, and whispered goodnight. Then she went with her husband to their room.

It was late in the night when Ginny slowly opened her eyes. First, she couldn’t figure out where she was, but after a while she recognized that she was in the Hospital Wing. She shifted slightly, but winced in pain, her body felt like the Knight Bus had hit her. Ginny looked around and saw that Harry was sleeping at her bedside. His hand was lightly wrapped around hers, and she couldn’t help smiling a little at this small sign of affection. She gently reached her other hand over, and lightly touched his hair.  
Harry woke up with a start and immediately searched her face. When he saw her open eyes, his face lit up in a smile.

“Hey you. You gave us all quite a scare you know. How are you, do you need anything, I can go get some water or maybe…” Harry kept rambling until Ginny put her finger over his mouth, telling him to be quiet.

“No, I don’t need anything. I’m just glad you’re here,” answered Ginny and gave him a weak smile. She flinched a little at that, she reached for her lip and felt a small cut. I wonder where I got that? Why am I in the Hospital Wing anyway? Grey clouds were swirling in her mind clouding her memory.

Harry saw her puzzlement and wondered if she remembered anything at all. He was a bit uneasy about how to ask her. But when she looked at him with question-filled eyes he gently asked: “Ginny, do you remember what happened?”

At first she just looked like she tried real hard to remember anything. Then she just shook her head. There was a sad look in her face, but Harry just figured that the reason for that might be that she didn’t remember anything. He tried to find a gentle way to break the bad news, and debated if he was to wait until the morning when Madam Pomfrey would be there.

“Would you like me to tell you what happened, or maybe Madam Pomfrey could tell you in the morning?” asked Harry carefully, he saw her confusion, and gave her some time to think.

“I really don’t know what I want, I guess you could try to tell me, and then we’ll see if I can make any sense of it,” answered Ginny after some time, and looked away. Harry breathed in deep and tried to calm his nerves, this was not going to be easy and he feared her reaction.

“Yesterday you were in Hogsmeade with your friends, and you decided to walk home on your own. Do you remember that?” asked Harry and tried to catch her eyes but she only nodded and kept looking away. Then Harry continued: “Then… Then you were attacked in an ally and the violators… they… they raped you.” The last words were only a mere whisper, and Harry looked down at their hands. He felt her shiver slightly but she said nothing.

Harry searched her features to find any recognition in her eyes, but he saw none. It was as if she had pulled a veil over her eye, she didn’t even look at him.  
“I’m so sorry, Angel, about what happened. But do you remember anything at all?” Harry asked and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Ginny felt waves of nausea fill her body as the events of the day before welled up in her. She had a somewhat clear recollection of what had happened in that ally, but she just didn’t feel like talking about it. Her tumultuous emotions began to fill up, and without warning she began to sob helplessly. She cried for the pain she had felt and for what was lost and could not be repaired.

Harry took the shaking girl in his arms and let her cry. He knew that she might need some time before they could talk. So he just whispered sweet comforting words in her ear.  
After some time she broke the silence.

“I hated what they… what they did… did to me… I just don’t want to talk about it… please understand that… I just can’t…” Ginny sobbed and lifted her head to look at Harry with painful eyes.

Harry was just about to ask another question when he saw her pain, and he fought down the questions he had. He ran a thumb down her cheek, drying up the tears. He nodded his acceptance, but knew that there would be more people asking in the morning.

“Okay, I accept that, but you have to talk to someone about it, you know. Perhaps it would be best if you went back to sleep. I’ll stay right here with you so if you need anything just say so. I could go fetch Madam Pomfrey; she might give you something to sleep…” Harry rambled on until Ginny silenced him with her finger.

“Please, I don’t need anything right now. Thank you for being here, that means a lot to me. I’ll try to get some sleep.” Ginny whispered and reached for his hand. She put their clasped hands on her stomach and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She tried to sleep, but her mind kept going back to the incident at the ally. Forget, I only want to forget, by Gods, I wish my mind would just forget.

Harry nodded and bent over and kissed her hand, and then he sat down on the chair. He was true to his words and didn’t speak any more. He just waited for her to get some sleep. It took some time before she finally found rest, and only then did he allow himself to lay his head on the bedside and fall asleep.

The next day would soon be waiting with people from the Ministry of Magic who no doubt had a lot of questions. But that would have to wait. For now, he was just content to lie here with his love. Tomorrow there would be answers to all their questions.


	2. Questions and answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there will be some answers to what happened....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter. I have put a small fluffy/romantic flashback in this chapter, just to let you know how everything started out between Ginny and Harry.
> 
> Note: this was written 14 years ago :P thus the last of the books had not come out...

The dim morning light shone through the tall windows of the hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The light fell upon a red-haired girl laying in one of the hospital beds. Her hands were tightly clasped around a young man’s hand; he sat at her bedside in a chair, his head resting on the bed. Neither of them stirred when the doors opened and the school’s Healer walked into the room. When she saw the couple, she couldn’t help but smile a bit in spite of the reason they were there. She still hadn’t quite grasped the thought that this innocent young girl, on the brink of womanhood, had been violated in the most gruesome way imaginable. When she reached the bed, she quietly put the tray she carried on the bedside table. Gently, she woke up the black-haired man. He was a bit startled, but when he saw the familiar face of Madam Pomfrey, he relaxed.

“Oh, good morning, Madam Pomfrey,” Harry said and forced a smile to his face.

“Good morning, dear. Have you slept well?” she asked.

“Hmm,” that was all Harry said before he turned and looked at Ginny. She had not yet woken up. Their hands were still clasped and he lightly squeezed her hand. Harry brought his other hand up and gently caressed Ginny’s cheek.

Madam Pomfrey saw this small loving gesture and wanted to leave them alone, but she still needed to ask one question before she left.

“Harry, I need to ask whether Ginny has woken up during the night?

“She was awake shortly. She was really confused about everything. I don’t think that she fully grasped what has happened to her. I really don’t know.” There was a slight thickness in his voice and he dared not look at Madam Pomfrey.

“It’s quite alright, Harry, I understand. We will see when she wakes up again. It is good though, that she has been awake, that is a good sign.” Madam Pomfrey lightly patted his shoulder and walked away.

Harry kept his hand in Ginny’s, slowly stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. He didn’t want to wake her just yet; she needed the rest. But after a few minutes her eyes fluttered open, and when her brown eyes fell on the black-haired man sitting beside her bed, she gave him a tiny smile.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” asked Harry gently, looking at her with worried eyes. She seemed a bit more rested than when she had woken up during the night.

“I’m fine.” Ginny shrugged slightly and looked down at their clasped hands. Had he really been here all night holding her hand? A small flutter of joy rushed through her, but that was soon replaced with the dark and horrible memory of why she was in the hospital wing.

Harry saw all these emotions run over her face, and he didn’t know what to say to her, to soothe her pain. And so they just sat there, without speaking, just being together.

It was still early, but within half an hour all the Weasleys and Hermione were gathered around Ginny’s bed. This became a rather emotional affair, when Mrs. Weasley ran over to her daughter with tears in her eyes, and hugged her tightly. Ginny tried not to cry, but when her father gently asked who had attacked her, the dam broke down and her tears seemed unstoppable. She broke her mother’s embrace, pulled the sheet over her head and curled up in fetal position, never saying a word. Just small sobs could be heard from under the sheet. Everybody seemed a bit shocked by this and no one knew what to do.

“Oh, dear. My baby, please talk to me, everything will be alright,” soothed Mrs. Weasley and put her hand on where Ginny’s head would be under the sheet. More sobs could be heard and then,

“Please, go away, all of you. I don’t want to talk to anybody. Just go away!” At this, Mrs. Weasley broke down in tears and turned to her husband for support.

“I think we should leave her be, just now. Let her calm down a bit,” said Mr. Weasley and he looked with pain-filled eyes on his family. Each and every one of his sons had both sad and angry looks on their faces. None of them could believe what had happened to their baby sister. But after a few moments they all walked away.

Harry was still standing at her bedside, not really wanting to leave her side. He gently put a hand on her shoulder, but before he could say anything, Ginny sobbed, “Please just leave me alone. Go away!”

“But Ginny, you need to…”

“Go away, Harry! I don’t want to talk to anyone. Please leave me alone!” Her sobs intensified, and Harry felt his heart break, but knew that this might not be such a good time to ask any questions. As such, he followed the Weasleys back to Madam Pomfrey’s office.

Madam Pomfrey had told them that she had been awake during the night and that Harry had spoken with her. At this all six Weasleys and Hermione turned to Harry, each with the same question in mind. Did she say who did it?

Harry gulped down a bit of air, he had come to love this family like his own, but now he had no positive news in answering the question they all wanted an answer to.

“She didn’t say much I’m afraid. She seemed really confused about everything. She never said who she met or who could have done it,” said Harry, looking down at his shoes.

“Oh Harry, that’s all right dear.” Mrs. Weasley gave a small-strangled sob and gave Harry a hug.

Within the next half hour, some breakfast was brought up for everyone. But not much was eaten. Even Ron, who usually had a good appetite, didn’t eat much.

Throughout the rest of the morning, there were a few attempts to talk to Ginny, but she still lay under the sheets, crying and telling everybody to leave her alone.

When Dumbledore came to the hospital wing, he was accompanied by two investigators from the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement. They were a man and a woman, both wearing official-looking robes. Dumbledore introduced them as Mr. Brown, and Mrs. Jones. They were there to ask Ginny a few questions.

“But she won’t even talk to us,” exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, and looked as if she might begin to cry again.

“I see. But could I please try? It might help if it’s someone she doesn’t know. That sometimes helps, I’ve seen it before,” said Mrs. Jones calmly and looked around the gathered family. “I won’t push her or anything, I promise. I know this is hard for everyone and you all have my deepest sympathy.”

Everyone nodded their consent, and they saw the young investigator walk over to Ginny’s bed. Harry just wished he could be there for Ginny, but he hoped that at least Mrs. Jones could reach her, and get her to talk about what had happened.

They all watched with anticipation as Mrs. Jones pulled up a chair next to Ginny’s bed. It was not possible for them to hear what she said, but after a little while Harry saw that Ginny had pulled the sheet down and seemed to talk to Mrs. Jones.

While Mrs. Jones talked with Ginny, Mr. Brown talked a bit with Mr. Weasley. Harry didn’t really pay attention to what they talked about, it was something about what they had been able to find at the crime scene yesterday.

Suddenly Harry heard Hermione gasp say in a shrill voice, “That… that is the Malfoy crest, and… and… I know I have seen that clasp before. On… On… On Draco’s robe. I… I… just know that, it must be him who… who did… well you know what...” Her voice shook with rage and fury.

“Calm down, Ms. Granger. I have also recognized the Malfoy crest but that doesn’t mean that young Mr. Malfoy is whom we seek. This item could have been stolen. And so we need to do further investigations on this matter, and that is also one of the main reasons for us to come here today, to see if Ginny could give us a lead. I know that it might seem harsh to press her into talking already, but trust me. Mrs. Jones has a lot of experience in talking with victims, especially girls who unfortunately have undergone the same experience as Ms. Weasley,” said Mr. Brown in a calm voice.

The entire Weasley family along with Hermione and Harry were in an unnerving state of impatient uproar. They all just wanted to run over to Ginny and find out if this was true. But Mr. Brown stood in the doorway and he managed to calm them down slightly.

Harry walked in the back of Madam Pomfrey’s office, pacing, and in a fit of nerves he clenched and unclenched his hands, which very much wanted to beat the crap out of whomever had done this to Ginny. His mind was reeling around the fact that it could have been his old school enemy who did this to his Ginny, his Angel. Oh, how he would just love to get his hands on that low scum good for nothing piece of trash.

Harry felt numb all over, like someone just punched him in the stomach. He couldn’t believe that someone could do such a thing to someone as nice and caring as Ginny. He loved her, he knew that, and he knew that she loved him. They had fallen in love last summer; she had helped him see the world in a new light after he had killed Lord Voldemort. She had been there for him, even when he didn’t want to talk to anybody. When he had sat out by the pond near the Burrow, Ginny had just sat next to him, letting him know that she was there. After a few weeks he had begun talking to her, about everything, and she had listened to every hardship that he had felt. She had even held him when he had cried his eyes out, over the loss of the people he loved: his mom and dad, Sirius, and everyone who had died in the last battle.

After that, they had begun to spend more and more time together, now also talking about other things, like the future, hopes and dreams, what he wanted to do now that he had finished his time at Hogwarts. He told her that his dream of becoming an Auror had died when he killed Voldemort. And so he was now thinking about playing Quidditch on a professional level. Ginny had been delighted about this and had said that she knew that he would be a great Quidditch player.

Their friendship had progressed into something deeper, and Harry clearly remembered the afternoon when they crossed the line from being just friends to being in love:

_It was a warm summer day; Ron and Hermione had gone down to the pond to cool off. Harry couldn’t help but smile when he watched his two best friends walk away, holding hands and casting shy glances at each other now and then. They had started dating just after their last exams had been over, and Harry was happy for them. He had just barely lived through his exams; the ordeal with Voldemort had only occurred a few weeks before they were to be taken. It was only pure willpower that dragged Harry through those exams, but he had made it, and the results had come just a few days before. He had come through with good marks; even good enough to go to Auror training, but that was not an option. Ron, on the other hand, had gone through with it and had applied for Auror training. He had talked with Harry about it, and Harry had said that he was happy for Ron. He would make a great Auror; he was a great strategic person, which would definitely be a plus in that line of work. But it would never be Harry’s place to become an Auror. And so Harry was now looking for job opportunities on various Quidditch teams, and had even gotten an offer from the Chudley Cannons, but had not said anything to Ron yet. They were of course not the best team in the league, but in the past year they had managed to climb up higher and were now in for the fight for the national championship. Harry still needed some time to think this over._

_But right then his mind reeled in a different direction when he saw Ginny walk out of the Burrow. When she saw him sitting under the great oak tree, she walked over to him._

_“Hi Harry, may I sit down?”_

_“Hi Gin, sure anytime, you know that.” He gave her a lopsided grin and patted the grass next to him._

_“Hmm, this is so nice, the cool shade, the birds, the flowers, just so wonderful,” Ginny mused and leaned back against the tree trunk._

_Harry cast a sideways glance at her profile, her stubborn, but cute nose, her brown eyes looking at the rosebushes in the back garden. Her golden red hair pulled back in a ponytail. Small wisps of hair had come loose and were falling around her face, with the pale freckles that dotted her cream-colored skin. She had closed her eyes and seemed content and relaxed, not noticing Harry looking at her._

_“Mmm, this is really nice, it’s too hot to do anything at all,” said Harry and leaned back against the tree trunk as well._

_They just sat there, enjoying the sound of summer, the birds chirping, the low buzzing of bees and other insects. Suddenly Harry felt Ginny lean her head against his shoulder; he looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. Her mouth was slightly open, wisps of hair flowing around her face. Harry smiled and leaned back, this was nice, just sitting here, with a girl at your side, he could almost get used to this. He looked at her face again and a new feeling began rolling in the pit of his stomach, it was a feeling completely unknown to him. Her breath on his arm heated his skin, her hair tickled his arm, and her scent filled his nostrils: she smelled of vanilla and strawberries. Suddenly it was as if everything about Ginny wrapped itself around him, filling him, completing him. Before he could reflect more on this new discovery, he suddenly felt her wake up._

_“Ugh, oh my, I think I fell asleep for just a sec. Sorry about that.” Ginny smiled shyly at him and sat up straight. Harry suddenly missed her being close, but mumbled something about that it was quite all right._

_“Thank god, I didn’t drool all over your shirt,” laughed Ginny, not really noticing that Harry was a bit uncomfortable, and reached over and touched his arm right where her head had been minutes before._

_Harry gave a strangled laugh, and thought that he didn’t mind her drooling on his shirt, if she would just want to lay her head on his shoulder again. But he just patted her hand and said, “Oh it’s okay, no harm done, any time you need a pillow I’ll be there.”_

_Ginny laughed at this, but suddenly she noticed that Harry hadn’t moved his hand away from hers. She looked up at his face and saw something she hadn’t seen there before. His green eyes seemed like they were on fire, green flames reaching out to her, pulling her closer._

_Suddenly they both moved closer and their breath mingled, the air becoming hot between them. Green flames reaching out to brown orbs, still getting closer. As if they were one mind, they both moved at the same time, their lips meeting in a frenzied kiss that intensified the fire in their eyes. Harry moved his hand around her nape, pulling her hair out of the hair tie, letting it cascade down her shoulders. He marveled at the softness as he ran his fingers through the heavy mass of golden red hair, pulling her even closer._

_The kiss seemed to go on forever and ever, neither of them wanting the wonderful feelings to stop. But soon they where both in need for air and pulled away, Harry keeping his hands in her hair. He was amazed at the new wonderful feeling inside himself, and he just looked at Ginny trying to grasp what had just happened. He had just kissed Ginny, Ginny who was his best mate’s younger sister, the girl who had helped him through everything this summer. His heart leaped with joy but also anticipation. What did this mean? Would she hate him now?_

_Ginny took in a deep shaky breath and closed her eyes, her heart beat at triple rate and she could still feel the heat of Harry’s lips on hers. She could feel him shaking as well, his fingers trembling when they caressed her below her ear. Neither of them spoke and she was afraid to look at him just now, afraid of this new feeling he had started within her. What did that mean? Here she was, had just kissed the boy whom she had always crushed on when she was younger, but there had been nothing young or innocent about that kiss. She had felt his very soul reach out to her, seeking her, begging her to open up and let him in._

_Finally she opened her eyes, taking a deep breath, biting her lower lip. When her eyes found his, she noticed that the fire within them had not died, if it were even possible it had intensified, and that scared her just a bit. But she also felt content and happy. She put her shaking hands over his and spoke._

_“Harry. Harry, what does this mean?”_

_“I don’t know really, well I sort of know, but I’m not sure really. I just know that… that I feel something for you, something deep. I think… I think I… I love you.”_

_Her mind went blank at that moment. What do you say to such a statement? She had never in her wildest dreams thought that this would ever happen. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived or well, now he was the Man-Who-Killed-Voldemort, had just said to her that he loved her. But she felt it, from his trembling hands to the fierce burning in his eyes._

_“Oh Harry I… I… I don’t know what to say, really this is… this is…”_

_“Just say you love me too,” urged Harry and caressed her face with his hand._

_“I do, I mean I really do, but this is just, wow, I don’t know…how come… I mean why do you… well this is just, wow…” stuttered Ginny. Her vocabulary seemed to have left her; she was not able to put two words together._

_“You do?”_

_“Err what? I do what?” her mind suddenly working again._

_“You really love me?”_

_“Oh, well, yes I do. I do love you. I just can’t believe that I’m actually here with you and you…”_

_“I’m here with you, and I’ll always be here,” he whispered against her lips and then broke of any other words her mind had managed to put together._

_This kiss was different, it was deeper, more profound, and it went deep into their souls, reaching out to the other, holding on and never wanting to let go._

_Their mouths crushed together, bringing them closer, their hands moved on their own. Ginny reached up and let her hands travel through his thick black hair and caress his soft neck._

_Harry let his hands go down her back, bringing her body closer, one of them groaned at the new closeness or maybe it was both of them. The world was lost and the only thing that existed right now was them; their souls meeting in a new dance. Everything else was gone: the chirping birds, the humming bees, the great oak tree, the Burrow._

_Suddenly Ginny realized that they were lying down, she was lying on top of Harry, and the real world came rushing back. This was going way too far, too fast. Reluctantly she pulled away, but Harry stopped her before she could rise._

_“Harry, we need to stop, we need to talk,” stuttered Ginny and blushed deeply. She looked pleadingly into his eyes, his still burning eyes, hoping that he wouldn’t hate her. But she only saw love and understanding. Reluctantly, he let her pull away and sat up himself._

_“I know, I’m sorry, that went just a bit too far,” he gave her a lopsided grin and took her hand, kissed it and whispered, “I love you.”_

_“I love you too, Harry. I think I might have for some time now.”_

_And then they talked, talked about love, and the future. The rest of that afternoon they talked about how they would live through a whole year without being together. There was no doubt that they had fallen in love, they both felt it, and knew that they would be able to live through that year even if it was going to be hard. They made a deal that they would try and take it slow the rest of this summer, even though it might be difficult. But they both reasoned that putting more fuel to the fire would just give them more pain for the rest of the year. And so they were content to just be together, talking, cuddling and small kisses here and there._

_The rest of that summer was spent together alone or with Ron and Hermione. It was easiest when they were together with Ron and Hermione, that way nothing would happen. But it was difficult to hide their feelings for one another to the world around them. Especially after they were caught kissing outside the Burrow, by just about every person staying at the house. They thought that they would be alone, but suddenly just about every member of the Weasley family, plus Hermione, was standing out on the lawn. They apparently were there to see some new firework thing the twins had made. Mrs. Weasley had been just about ready to hex everyone around her, if it had not been for the calming voice of her husband, who looked like he was about to laugh. The twins of course came with some crazy catcalls that just earned them a stern look from their mother. In all of this Harry had just wanted to crawl down a gnome hole and stay there. But Ginny seemed to be the braver part of them at that moment, and stood up and told everyone to sod off and let her kiss her boyfriend goodnight. That rather shook her mother, but after a while she let herself be pulled back to the Burrow by her husband, and everyone else followed. But Ron lingered shortly and before he went inside he turned and gave a thumbs-up to Harry and Ginny, and with a smile let himself be pulled inside the house by Hermione._

_The next day they were not out of the woods as Mrs. Weasley had pulled her daughter away from everyone and talked to her about things. Ginny had reassured her that she and Harry had talked about things and that they were keeping it on low, until she finished school. This seemed to impress her mother and Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a big hug and said that she couldn’t be happier for her. Harry had to go through an even more embarrassing conversation with Mr. Weasley. But after a short talk, where Harry had assured Mr. Weasley that nothing would happen between them at this moment, he had patted Harry on the back and said something like, “Welcome to the family.”_

_The rest of the summer had flown by in a hurry; all too suddenly Ginny was getting on the Hogwarts Express, and beginning her final year at Hogwarts. It was the hardest goodbye Harry ever had had to say. And as promised he wrote to her almost every day, telling her how much he loved her and missed her. Ginny also wrote long letters to Harry, telling him all about school and that she was counting the days till they would see one another again._

Harry was suddenly pulled out of his reverie by the return of Mrs. Jones. When she came into the room, just about everyone started asking her questions all at once.

“Calm down everyone, please!” Mrs. Jones tried to get everyone to be still again.

After a few more attempts to ask more questions everyone was silent. And then Mrs. Jones said in a calm voice, “I know you’re all worried sick about how Ginny is doing at the moment.”

“That’s the understatement of the year,” muttered Ron under his breath, but when he received a hard look from his mother he didn’t say anything else.

“I was able to talk with her, just a little bit, about what happened yesterday. She is still in great shock and she might be that way for a while. And so, I must advise you all to treat her gently in the following weeks. It might take weeks or months before she can open up completely. I know you all love her greatly, and would do anything for her. But have patience with her, she needs time and space to get her life back together again,” said Mrs. Jones in a firm voice.

“But what did she say about what happened? Did she tell you who did it?” asked Harry in a despairing voice.

“Not much, but as you might have talked with Mr. Brown, we do have a suspect, and something tells me that we are on the right trail here. She was able to remember a voice that she recognized being the one of Mr. Draco Malfoy.”

When that last word came out of her mouth everyone was silent for several moments. But when realization struck the women, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione broke down into sobs and hugged each other, while the entire male population of the Weasley family, except Mr. Weasley, broke out into a complete uproar. That included Harry, who was by far the most aggravated of them all. They all claimed that they would hurt Draco in whatever way possible. Harry was even trying to get out of the room, muttering something about finding that scumbag and doing some nasty hexes on him. But he was stopped by both Dumbledore and Mr. Brown.

“Harry, please, you need to calm yourself down. If you go out and hunt down Mr. Malfoy on your own, he will get at chance at escaping and then he will not be put through trial,” Dumbledore’s voice calmed him a bit, but fury was still boiling in his veins.

“But he doesn’t even deserve to stand through trial! Why not throw him straight to Azkaban?!” roared Harry, trying to shake off the calming hand Dumbledore had put on his arm.

But Dumbledore just held his arm more firmly and looked straight into Harry’s eyes. Harry always calmed down when Dumbledore gave him that look, but right now he hated himself for being so weak; he just wanted to fight for justice.

“Harry, you know that we cannot allow any of you going on a private rampage fighting for what you think is right. I must say I agree with you all, that if indeed it is Mr. Malfoy who is the culprit here, I also wish to see him in Azkaban. But please let the law deal with this.” The last sentence was said out loud so every one of them heard it.

This calmed everyone down just a bit, but they where still quite aggravated and restless for things to move on.

“I think we have what we need to press charges against Mr. Malfoy, but we still need to see Ginny in our office, let’s say in a week’s time. She will then have had some time to calm down and be well rested before we start preparing for trial. We might use a Pensieve so as to determine what actually happened,” said Mr. Brown and he looked at his colleague who nodded.

“Yes, I believe we have everything we need for now, but please remember what I said about giving her some space. If you want to, you could contact a psychologist at St Mungo’s. I have a name here, and she is really great, especially with these kinds of cases. She might be able to help Ginny get on with her life, but she must agree to be helped,” advised Mrs. Jones and she gave Mrs. Weasley a card with a name on.

“Thank you,” sobbed Mrs Weasley and pocketed the card.

“We’ll be off then. We’ll send an owl with the time and date for Ginny to meet us at our office,” said Mr. Brown, and then both he and Mrs. Jones went around saying their goodbyes to everyone.

When they had left, no one really knew what to do or say, but just then Madam Pomfrey came in and said that Ginny was asking for her mother.

Mrs. Weasley gave a strangled cry and ran out to her daughter. The rest of the Weasleys just stood there, looking like they almost wanted to ignore what Mrs. Jones and Dumbledore had said about leaving the authorities to deal with Malfoy. But then Mr. Weasley spoke.

“I think we should all gather our things and prepare to leave for home. Madam Pomfrey said that Ginny would be able to come home with us tonight.”

After a few moments, everyone complied and went to get their things, and shortly after that they met in front of the fireplace. One by one they left to the Burrow by Floo Powder.

But Harry kept pacing inside Madam Pomfrey’s office, now and then casting a longing look towards Ginny’s bed. He could see that Mrs. Weasley was holding a crying Ginny in her arms. Oh, he would love nothing more than just to be right by her side at that moment, but he also knew that right now she might need her mother more than she needed him. It still hurt deep in his heart.

“Hey Harry, are you coming?” asked Mr. Weasley, but when he saw Harry’s longing eyes looking at Ginny he said, “I know, I would like to be there for her just as much as you do. But I think she needs her mother at this moment. Come on son, they will follow us in a few hours.”

With one final glance at the mother and daughter hugging and talking quietly Harry followed Mr. Weasley to the fireplace. Automatically he took a pinch of Floo Powder and said, “The Burrow.” When he arrived in the Weasley kitchen every one was sitting around the table, no one saying a word, just staring out in space. Harry looked at all the sad faces and felt a lump in his throat, he couldn’t stand being in here, and so he walked swiftly out of the kitchen and moved to sit under the great oak tree. With his head leaning against the rugged bark, he thought about that afternoon when he had kissed Ginny for the very first time. He remembered how bright and shiny her eyes had been, her soft red mouth smiling at him, kissing him. The ache in his heart grew bigger and bigger, and suddenly he felt tears running silently down his cheeks. He sat there the rest of the day, not really noticing the sun beginning to set in the horizon. He was in pain and he just felt lost.

He never heard Hermione coming out to him, not until she spoke.

“Harry, you need to come in now, it’s getting dark. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley have come home, she is sleeping now. I think they gave her some Dreamless Sleep Potion. Please come in or you’ll catch a cold sitting out here. Please.”

Harry tried to hide his tear-streaked eyes, as he reluctantly rose, but when he felt Hermione’s hand on his arm he knew that she had seen them. They hugged, desperately trying to soothe one another. They both felt like they were part of this family, they both felt pain for what had happened.

Nobody spoke when they prepared for bed, both Ron and Harry didn’t know what to say. They hugged briefly when Harry came back inside, and then they quietly went off to bed. Neither one of them knew what the next day would bring, both hoping for the best but also fearing the worst.

As Harry lay on his cot in Ron’s room he almost wished that he had some of that Dreamless Sleep Potion. He knew that he was going to dream about Ginny, dream about the pain he had seen in her eyes when he had spoken to her last night. It was an unbearable pain that threatened to fill his every thought, his every dream. Silent tears of sorrow and pain filled his eyes as he fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you like this... I'd love to hear what you think about this in a review... thanks


	3. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are still a little tense at the Burrow....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yet another chapter... :) enjoy....

The next morning Harry was woken gently by Ron, who said that breakfast was almost ready. But Harry didn’t feel at all ready to do anything at the moment. He had not slept well and his eyes felt like they had sand in them. For a moment he just lay there not wanting to move. Everything that had happened in the last forty-eight hours seemed so unreal, and he wished that it were not true. But the pain filling his heart told him that it was real. He felt helpless, and he didn’t know how he could help Ginny. But as he lay there on the spare cot in Ron’s room, he vowed that he would try to help Ginny get through this no matter what.

After a few minutes he rose from the bed, and put on some clothes. Then he quietly walked down to the kitchen. There he found every member of the Weasley family, including Hermione, sitting at the table. But one particular redhead was nowhere to be seen. He had expected that, but still he wanted to see her.

When Mrs. Weasley saw his searching eyes she walked over to him and said quietly, “She is still in her room. I don’t think she will be coming down right now. I know it’s hard for you too; we all want her to be okay. But we just need to give her some time to deal with all this.” The last sentence was said with a strangled voice as if Mrs. Weasley tried not to cry.

“I know,” Harry sighed and walked over to sit next to Ron, who gave a slight nod and whispered good morning.

Not much was said during breakfast, only a bit of small talk and people asking for someone to pass them the toast or eggs.

After breakfast, Hermione, Ron and Harry decided to walk down to the pond. They needed to get out of the house. The rest of the morning was spent almost silently; they only discussed light topics, like how Ron was glad he had a few days off from Auror training. And Hermione told them how things were going at her new job at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She had gotten a job there as a research assistant a few months back. She had a knack for finding the little details in a case that were the clue to getting the case solved. Even though she was only an assistant, she had already gained some respect among her colleagues. Ron and Harry also tried to talk a bit about Quidditch and how things were going for the Chudley Cannons. No one mentioned Ginny and what had happened to her; things were still too raw for them to talk about it.

That day no one seemed to get anything done, and everyone just tried to get through the day without breaking. Even the twins seemed to be unusually quiet this day: no jokes were said and no pranks were pulled.

Mrs. Weasley had tried several times to talk to Ginny but had had no luck. Ginny didn’t want to talk to anyone, she said, and the food that was brought up to her was returned untouched.

Everyone just wished that Ginny would be okay and get back to her normal cheerful self again. But as they went to bed that night there was still no sign of Ginny.

\----

The next few days went pretty much the same, but the family tried to get the daily life going again. On Monday morning, Mr. Weasley went to work and so did the rest of the family. Only Harry stayed behind, he still had summer break from Quidditch games, he only had some practice sessions scheduled every week.

An owl had brought a letter from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that said that they wished to see Ginny the following Monday. They were going to get the final things set, before the trial. The letter also briefly told that Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle had been taken into custody a few days before. When Mrs. Weasley had told Ginny about the letter she had not mentioned that last information, as to not upset Ginny further.

Mrs. Weasley told the rest of the family that Ginny seemed to open up a bit more, and at this Harry had gently asked if she thought it would be okay if he went up to see her. He had only seen her once since that day in the Hospital Wing when she had run from the bathroom to her own room. Mrs. Weasley had been a bit hesitant at first. But when she saw the sadness in Harry’s eyes she had said that it would be all right, only if he promised to go if she asked him to leave.

Harry almost took the stairs two steps at the time, only stopping when he was in front of Ginny’s door. Taking a deep breath he quietly knocked on the door.

“Ginny?”

At first, he heard nothing but then he heard a quiet, “Yes?”

“It’s me. Harry. Can I come in, please?”

“No, please go away; I don’t want to talk to anyone right now. Just please go away.”

“But Gin, I need to talk to you. Please talk to me, Angel,” Harry begged.

He heard a strangled sob from the room and then, Ginny saying, “Please just go away, please.”

At this Harry could almost feel his heart breaking and he took in a long breath and lay a hand on her door, right on top of the frayed poster with yellow and pink flowers and cut out letters saying “Ginny’s Room”. He traced the letters in her name, and wished that he could just hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. But he also knew that it would do no good if he just ignored her pleas and walked into the room.

Taking one last longing look at her closed door he turned and walked down the stairs again. He walked into the kitchen and found Mrs. Weasley in there. When she saw his sad face she knew that it had not gone well at all.

“I’m sorry Harry. I do hope she’ll come around some time soon,” she said with sympathy and gave him a hug.

“It’s just so frustrating. I only want to hold her and tell her that everything is going to be okay, and that I’ll always be there for her,” Harry said and sat down at the table.

Mrs. Weasley came over with two cups of tea and put one in front of Harry and then sat at the table herself.

“I know how you feel, we all feel the same. But she’ll come around. She even agreed to see that psychologist at St. Mungos. I talked with her about it, and after some time she agreed it might be a good idea if she talked with someone who isn’t her mother. Or her boyfriend, for that matter,” Mrs. Weasley said and gave him an encouraging smile.

Harry blushed a little when she mentioned him being Ginny’s boyfriend. But he also knew that she only meant well and that they all were happy with the fact that they had sort of dated in the last year, even if it had been a long distance relationship.

“Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I know what you mean, and I’m glad she wants to talk to the psychologist, that would help her. I think I need some fresh air now. I’ll just take a walk down to the pond,” Harry said and rose to put his cup in the sink.

Then he walked outside and down to the pond, where he found a nice spot and sat down. Harry sat there the rest of the afternoon, and only came back when Ron came down telling him that dinner was ready.

\--------

When Hermione and Ron came to the Burrow Friday afternoon, they walked together with Harry down to the pond. They sat down and let their bare feet cool off in the water.

“You know, at work today I heard how they found Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle!” Hermione suddenly blurted out.

Both Harry’s and Ron’s face turned red in anger when they heard the names of Ginny’s molesters. But Ron couldn’t help being curious and he asked, “How?”

“Well, they said that they were having a bit of a party at Malfoy Manor. You know Malfoy owns the place now that his father is in Azkaban and his mother died during the last battle. They were drunk as a lord when the Squad came in to search the place. When they heard the charges they only laughed in their faces. Then they said that they could just buy the bloody best lawyer in all of Britain and be free in no time. I only hope they won’t be able to do that, or I’ll personally do whatever I can to make them pay for what they did to Gin…” Hermione finally stopped to breathe normally again, and looked at the two shocked young men sitting beside her.

“What?! Are you telling me they are not even trying to deny what they did? Those little good for nothing scum…” Ron huffed and looked like he would gladly hit Malfoy or any of his two cronies if they were there right now.

Hermione tried to calm him down by putting a hand on his shoulder and said, “I know, I couldn’t believe it when my co-worker told me. They deserve to go straight to Azkaban.”

“But we have to wait until the trial. I just hope Ginny will get through that and be able to make her testimony, so they’ll get convicted,” Harry sighed and picked up a small stone and threw it out in the pond. He also wanted to be able to talk to Ginny again, when all of this was over. He couldn’t stand this much longer, he just wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss every tear away.

Ron and Hermione saw how all of this really pained Harry deeply. Ron patted his friend’s shoulder, trying to encourage Harry.

\--------

The next day Harry woke up early and decided to take a walk to clear his mind. Even Mrs. Weasley was not up yet so the whole house was really quiet when he made his way out to the garden.

When he walked out the backdoor he was really surprised to find Ginny sitting under the large oak tree. She was looking the other way and hadn’t seen him coming out of the house.

Harry almost felt his heart stop at the sight of her. The dim morning light shone in her bright copper red hair almost making it look like she had a halo above her head. He hesitated for a moment, not sure if she wanted his company, but decided that he’d give it a try.

When he got closer to her, he could see that she had her eyes closed and small tears still clung to her eyelashes. Harry stopped for a moment, but when he put his foot down it broke a small twig. He held his breath, still not sure how she would react when she saw him.

Ginny looked up to see who had come and when she saw Harry, she gave him a small smile, but it never really reached her eyes. When Harry saw this he hurriedly said, “I’ll just leave you alone… I don’t want to bother you…I…”

“Please don’t go, it’s okay. I don’t mind the company for a while,” Ginny interrupted him and patted the ground next to her. Harry breathed out in relief, and sat down. He didn’t know what to say to her at all, or if she even wanted to talk.

“Did you sleep well?” That was all he could think of asking her, without being too direct in what he really wanted to know. What he really wanted to know was how she was dealing with everything, and if she was ready to talk about what had happened. And was she ready to go to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on Monday morning? There were a lot of questions he wanted to ask her but he feared that she was not ready to answer them yet.

“Yeah I guess so, all things considered… you know…” Her voice faltered a bit. She drew in a shaky breath and closed her eyes again, leaning her head on the tree behind her. She didn’t really feel quite ready to talk to him about what had happened so she just hoped that he would be content with just sitting there with her.

“Hmm, I know. I’m just glad to see you again,” Harry said quietly and looked at her. But when she didn’t seem to want to look at him or answer, he just sighed and leaned his back against the tree as well. It pained his heart that she didn’t seem to want to talk about it more, but he knew that she needed time. At the moment he just willed himself to be happy that she had come out of the house. That was a start, and then hopefully they would be able to take it from there.

The next two days the Weasley household began seeing more and more of Ginny, she had even begun eating down in the kitchen. Everyone was happy to have her around again, but they also knew that she wasn’t ready yet to discuss that awful experience.

It was late Sunday afternoon and again Harry found himself sitting under the oak tree with Ginny. Every time they had sat there it seemed as if she had moved a bit closer to him. Like she instinctively wanted to move closer to him again but didn’t know how to say it out loud. At this point she had her head resting on Harry’s shoulder and held his right hand between hers.

Ginny let her fingertips run slowly along each of his fingers, and drew patterns across his palm. Harry had his eyes closed, just enjoying that she obviously wanted to be near him again. He tried to be content with just sitting with her out under the oak tree. But his heart yearned to know how she really felt about everything.

“Gin?” Harry asked timidly and looked at her with expectant eyes, not sure if she wanted to talk.

“Hmm, what is it Harry?” Ginny said, and nervously bit her lip. She had an idea as to what Harry wanted to ask her, and she was not sure if she was even ready to give him an answer.

“Well, I was just wondering if you’re ready for tomorrow? I mean to go to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and tell them what happened, and to prepare for the trial.”

When Ginny heard his question she looked away, not sure how to respond to that. But after a moment she said, “Well, I think that I’m ready. I have had a lot of time to think and prepare things.”

“I know, but it’s just you haven’t really talked to any of us about it, wouldn’t it be weird talking to total strangers about what happened?” Harry asked, hoping that she would understand what he meant.

Ginny closed her eyes, and knew that she would have to answer in a way so that he would understand why she hadn’t talked to them about it, yet.

“Well I have talked a bit with mom you know. And I think it’s going to be okay talking to someone not really close to me. I really liked that Mrs. Jones from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She seemed okay, I guess,” she said and looked back up at Harry to see if he understood, then she continued, “I know it might seem odd to you, but please understand that it might take some time before I can really talk to you, or anybody else for that matter. I even agreed to talk to that psychologist mom talked about.” At this Ginny wrinkled her nose, thinking how long it had taken before she had been convinced that this would be a good idea. Going to a psychologist made her associate with total nutty people who thought they could hear their furniture talk or some other weird things. But now she had decided to give it a try, and her mom had made an appointment for her the following Wednesday.

Harry could see her pleas, in her eyes, for him to understand how she felt. He could somewhat reason that it might be easier for her if she first talked to someone not being close to her. He just hoped that one day she would open up to him and the rest of her family.

“I think I understand what you mean. But please know that whenever you’re ready I’m here for you. I just want you to move on, and put all of this behind you. I know it’s difficult, but I’ll be there for you, always,” Harry spoke in a quiet voice, hoping that she could read the sincerity in his words.

“I know, and thanks for understanding,” she said and gave him a small smile and turned towards him and gave him a hug. For a short second Harry was stunned as this was the closest he had ever been to his girlfriend in a long time. But after a short moment he reached around her lithe form and hugged her back. Harry savoured the moment to the fullest, feeling happy again, and knew that someday she would be ready to talk about what happened.

Suddenly their peace was disturbed with a loud voice. “Hey lovebirds! Mom wants you inside, dinner is ready.” They turned towards the house and saw Fred - or was it George? - waving for them to get inside the house.

Ginny sighed, and looked at Harry, who smiled slightly. It was difficult having peace and time alone in a house filled with people. Especially on Sundays when every member of the Weasley family was together for dinner.

“Hmm, I guess we should go inside and see what’s for dinner,” mused Harry and gave Ginny a lopsided smile. He really loved this family, but he also wanted to have some time alone with Ginny, just the two of them. One day he hoped that they would start building their own life together, and start a family. Just as an image of a small cottage with a garden with red and black haired children began filling his mind, he was pulled out of his reveries by Ginny standing up.

“Well, are you coming or not?” Ginny asked, and looked down at him oddly. She had seen the dreamy look in his eyes when she stood up from the ground. She wondered what he had been thinking about just now, it seemed like a good and pleasant thing. But before she could ponder further on it, he also rose, took her hand gently and walked her back to the house.

The family dinner was as loud as always and even Ginny joined in on some of the fun and jokes being shared around the table. At one point Harry saw Mrs. Weasley smile fondly at her daughter when Ginny was seen giggling together with Hermione over some joke Ron had made. Harry caught Mrs. Weasley’s eyes at that moment and they shared a knowing smile. They both hoped that things with Ginny were finally turning the right way.

As the dinner was winding down everyone had noticed the slight change in Ginny, but none had made a comment. But when everyone was leaving, they all gave her big hugs and whispered that they loved her in her ear. This almost made Ginny cry, but she held her tears in check. She felt Harry slide up beside her, putting a gentle hand on her back while he said goodbye to Hermione and Ron.

When the living room once again was quiet Harry turned to Ginny and gave her a small hug.

“We should go to bed, we have to be up early to go to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,” he said and pulled away.

“Hmm, I know. Thanks Harry, for everything. Thank you for being there…” Ginny looked down shortly and then raised herself up and put a small kiss on his cheek. This made Harry’s insides soar like a whirlwind, he had not expected her to do that just yet. But he could not hide the huge grin spreading on his face and he restrained himself from jumping up in the air whooping with glee. He just reached out his hand and brushed her hair away from her eyes and said, “You’re welcome, Angel.”

Ginny’s mind was torn, one part wanted to run up the stairs, the other part wanted to do more. But just at that moment her mother came into the living room and said that it was time for bed. Both Ginny and Harry slowly walked up the stairs and into their rooms. Harry borrowed Ron’s old room, while Ron had gone back home to their apartment. Ron had understood that Harry wanted to be near Ginny at this time.

\----------

The next day they got ready to go to the Ministry. Ginny had reluctantly allowed for Harry to come along; she really didn’t need a lot of people hovering around her that day. But Harry had promised that he would not try and make her talk about anything, he just wanted to be there for her. Only Mrs. Weasley would come with them. But neither Mrs. Weasley nor Harry would come with Ginny into the room, when she would be talking with the investigator. It had been a request from both Ginny and Mrs. Jones, who would be the only one talking with Ginny that day. Ginny was relieved that it was a woman she would be talking to. It somehow made it easier.

When they arrived at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry and Mrs. Weasley were seated in a waiting area and Ginny followed Mrs. Jones down the hall to her office.

In the next two hours Ginny told her story to the patient Mrs. Jones. There were many tears and Ginny was thankful that Mrs. Jones never pushed her too far, only encouraging her to go on in her own time.

At the very end of the meeting Ginny was forced to really think clearly of the whole incident, as Mrs. Jones extracted Ginny’s memory from her brain and put it in a secured Pensieve. This was a Pensieve that was specially made for use in trials. It had extra secure spells locking it, so none other than Mrs. Jones would be able to open up the memories stored in it.

This last thing drained Ginny completely and when she met Harry and her mom, she could only muster a small “hi”, before she cried her eyes out on her mother’s shoulder. Mrs. Jones stood in the background, waiting for a chance to talk to Mrs. Weasley. At one point Mrs. Weasley looked up and saw Mrs. Jones waiting for her, then she carefully shifted the still crying Ginny into Harry’s arms and walked over to the waiting investigator.

“Hello, Mrs. Jones,” she said and nodded her head politely.

“Good day, Mrs. Weasley. I’m sorry that your daughter had to go through this, but it is necessary to get all the evidence we can before the trial. I do hope you understand that,” Mrs. Jones said.

“I know. I know that you did all you could to make this as easy as possible. I just hope that it’s enough to get the violators convicted,” Mrs. Weasley sighed.

“I’m sure that we have all the evidence we need at the moment. Your daughter did fine in there, and I was able to draw out a quite clear memory from her brain. It will be really useful in court,” assured Mrs. Jones and patted Mrs. Weasley’s shoulder lightly. She could see that this was just as hard for the mother to deal with. Mrs. Jones knew that Ginny was Mrs. Weasley’s only daughter and she knew that this must hurt Mrs. Weasley deeply.

“Thank you for bringing her here today. I’ll contact you when we have set the final date for the trial. It should be in a couple of weeks. And if you have any questions at all, please don’t hesitate to contact me,” Mrs. Jones said and reached her hand out towards Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley took the offered hand and said, “Thank you for helping with this. Goodbye.”

Then she turned towards Harry who still held the crying Ginny in his arms. She saw the pain in the boy’s – no, young man’s - eyes. She saw that this remarkable young man really cared for her daughter, and she thanked the gods that the young couple still had each other. She wanted nothing more than for her daughter to be happy. She knew that Harry might be the one bringing that happiness into her daughter’s life.

When they arrived home Ginny went straight to her room. When Mrs. Weasley saw that Harry moved to follow her, she stopped him and said that they might let her have some time alone. She had been through a lot this day, and she needed some time to deal with everything. Harry sighed and reluctantly agreed with Mrs. Weasley.

The rest of the day Harry tried to occupy himself as much as possible, and ended up helping Mrs. Weasley with various house tasks. But when he walked up the stairs and went past Ginny’s door, he couldn’t resist trying to knock on the door.

“Yes,” Ginny said quietly.

“Hey Gin, it’s me Harry. Just wanted to hear if you’re okay?”

“I’m okay Harry. Thanks!” answered Ginny.

When the door never opened he said, “Well I just wanted to say goodnight, hope you sleep okay. I love you!”

Harry heard a strange sound from inside Ginny’s room, which reminded him of a small sob, but he wasn’t sure. But after a short moment he heard her say though the door, “Thanks and goodnight to you too, Harry.”

It hurt Harry when she never said that she loved him too. He only wished that she still did love him, but just wasn’t ready to say that to him just now. With that little pain still lingering in his heart he went up to his room and crawled into bed. Sleep didn’t come easy that night; he lay awake thinking about everything that had happened that day. He knew that it might take a lot of time before things would be back to normal. But he vowed that he would still be there for her, when it happened. He loved her too much to let her go; he wanted to be with her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for any review....


	4. The Wizengamot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the trial at the Wizengamot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you like this chapter, it was somewhat difficult to write since I don't really know if I nailed the whole Wizengamot and court scene right. Please review and tell me what you think:-)
> 
> Note: the time line is somewhat different than in the books... but hope you can see through that and still enjoy the story

The day came when Ginny had an appointment with the psychologist. It was not something that she looked forward to very much, but she had made a promise to give it a chance. She got ready to leave for St. Mungo’s and said goodbye to her mom and Harry, who was still living at the Burrow. He never really could get himself to leave the house, only when he had to go to Quidditch practice now and then.

“Good luck, Angel,” Harry whispered, while he gave her a brief hug.

“Thank you.” Ginny tried to give him a small smile but it was really difficult for her to do so. It was really hard for her to keep her inside still. Her stomach felt like it had a million little beetles gnawing on it. Trying to shake her worries aside she walked over to her mother and gave her a hug.

“You’ll do fine, sweetie,” Molly said and hugged her daughter and then stood back. Ginny gave one last smile and a wave and then Apparated to St. Mungo’s.

When Ginny had left, Harry sat down at the kitchen table. He didn’t really know what to do except wait for Ginny to return. He just hoped that the psychologist could help Ginny work this through.

\--------

Harry still sat at the kitchen table when Ginny returned to the Burrow with a loud pop two hours later. Ginny looked beat and her eyes were red-rimmed. Harry rose from his chair and gave her a big hug.

“Are you okay, Gin?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Ginny shrugged and tried to smile, but it never really reached her eyes.

When Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen she also gave her daughter a hug. Mrs. Weasley knew that Ginny might not want to talk too much about what had happened at the psychologist and therefore she didn’t mention anything.

The following day found Ginny and Harry sitting under the large oak tree in the garden. Not much was said, they were both content with just being together. But after awhile Ginny broke the silence.

“You know, I think it really would help me going to that psychologist, Mrs. Smith. She is really nice in some way and she’s a great listener.”

“That’s really great Gin, I’m happy that you’re getting help from someone like her. But I wish you would talk a bit more with us too, I know it’s hard but I just want you to get through this,” Harry said and looked her in the eyes, trying to make her understand that he would like to help her too.

“I know that. Just please give me some time,” Ginny begged. “I know you all want me to get better, and I really think that everything will get well again someday.”

“I know, just know that I’ll be there for you when that time comes.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Ginny reached over and gave Harry a hug.

The rest of that afternoon was spent relaxing by the pond and enjoying the sun.

\----------

Time went by and a few weeks before Harry’s birthday Ginny received an owl from the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement. It said that she was expected in one week’s time to stand as a witness in the trial against Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle. When Ginny read the letter she couldn’t help but get really nervous about going there. It would be the first time she would have to face them. She was not sure if she could do that.

Harry could see that she was worried about going to the trial, and tried to reassure her that he and the rest of the family would be there with her. And they would make sure that no one hurt her again. But it never really helped Ginny; she was still worried sick about going to the trial. At her next meeting with the psychologist she tried to talk about her fears about going to the trial, and Mrs. Smith was real understanding and tried her best to help Ginny get over her fears.

When the day for the trial came, Ginny woke up at six o’clock in the morning and was unable to sleep anymore. So, she walked down into the living room and sat by the fireplace. Harry found her there one hour later.

“Morning, Angel,” Harry said and plopped down in the sofa next to her.

“Morning Harry, did you sleep well?” Ginny asked, trying to sound calm and at ease. But Harry heard the nervousness in her voice and turned to look closer at her.

“Mm, I did, how about you? You’re up really early.” Harry reached out and tugged a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. That simple gesture almost made Ginny cry; she was trying really hard to look poised and calm.

“Yeah I guess so. I just couldn’t sleep anymore, you know, it’s a big day today,” Ginny tried to explain.

“Yes it is a big day, can’t wait to see that ferret and his cronies locked up in Azkaban.” Harry tried to make her smile but he saw that it never really reached her eyes. The mention of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle almost made Ginny sick.

“I’m sorry Gin, didn’t mean to bring that up. I guess you’d rather talk about something else?” Harry asked and hugged her; he could see that she still wasn’t quite ready to talk about that.

After awhile Ginny said, “It’s okay, I need to be able to talk about it some day, and I need to tell the whole Wizengamot about what happened that day. It’s not something that I look forward to, but I know that I have to do it; otherwise they might end up hurting someone else. And I’m really glad that you all are going to be there.”

“Mm, I’m happy that you feel that way, that is one step in the right direction,” Harry said and smiled.

Ginny gave Harry a small smile and rose from the sofa, and then she leaned down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and whispered, “Thank you.” Then she walked up the stairs to get ready for the trial.

\--------

At precisely one o’clock the whole Weasley family, plus Hermione and Harry stood outside the large doors leading to courtroom number 10. Harry had a small flashback to his fifth year when he himself had stood in the centre of the room, accused of using underage magic. But as they entered the room Harry could see one difference from last time he had been there. At the centre of the room there was not just one but three chairs. As he saw these chairs he felt his inside boil with anger and knew that he would have a hard time even looking at Malfoy and his cronies without feeling the need to punch them right then and there.

Mr. Weasley, who walked beside Harry, saw the fury in the young man’s eyes, and gently put a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Calm down Harry, I know how you feel, but it wouldn’t do anybody any good to try and get revenge on your own. Let the law deal with them. We have a good case and they are sure to get a long punishment in Azkaban,” Mr. Weasley said in a calm voice.

Harry willed his insides to calm down and sat down with the rest of the Weasley family and watched as Mrs. Weasley followed Ginny down to greet Mrs. Jones, who waited at a small table at the front. Mrs. Weasley gave her daughter one last hug before going back to sit with the family.

Five minutes later a door opened to the right and about fifty witches and wizards in plum-coloured robes came into the court room. They all sat in the balcony overlooking the three chairs in the middle. Harry’s eyes sought out the familiar faces he knew among the members of the Wizengamot: there was Amelia Bones, the new Minister of Magic (Fudge had stepped down sometime during Harry’s seventh year at Hogwarts), and then there was Dumbledore who sat in the middle as he was still Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Harry also recognized a few other members but he didn’t remember their names.

The trial began shortly after, and a Wizard rose up and said in a booming voice, “This is the trial against Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle, who are all accused of attacking and abusing Ms. Ginny Weasley.” After a short pause he continued, “Is everyone ready?”

He looked down at the Court Scribe sitting to the right of the benches were the members of the Wizengamot were seated. The elderly witch with grey-streaked hair nodded her head and took up her quill. (Percy had stopped working for the Ministry when Fudge had stepped down, and now he was the assistant manager at Flourish and Blott’s. His relationship with his family was still somewhat strained but he had been forgiven and was now again attending all the traditional Weasley family gatherings.)

“Very well then, please escort the three accused in.”

At this, a door to the left was opened and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came in. Each was flanked by two Aurors in black robes.

When Harry saw the three men walk in he felt bile rise in his mouth and he clenched his fingers so hard that he almost broke through the skin of his palms. Then his eyes sought out Ginny sitting in the front with Mrs. Jones. He saw that Mrs. Jones had put a reassuring arm around Ginny’s shoulders, which had gone rigid the moment the group had walked into the court room. If Harry had been able to see her face he would have seen her pursing her lips and looking straight ahead, trying to avoid looking at them. But as the group passed the table and walked towards the three chairs, Harry saw Malfoy send her one of his typical sneers and wink at her. Crabbe and Goyle looked meeker and kept their eyes to the floor. As soon as they were seated the chains wrapped themselves around their wrists and ankles.

Then the trial began. Harry never paid much attention to what was said, he only looked down at Ginny and he could almost see the chaotic emotions run through her body.

The lawyer representing the three prosecuted stood up from behind another table. Harry had been so focused on Ginny that he hadn’t noticed him until he stood in the centre of the room and addressed the Wizengamot. Then he proceeded to lay out a long story that would prove that the three accused had never set foot in Hogsmeade that day. He even called a witness who claimed to have seen the three young men in his pub that very day.

When Mr. Weasley saw this witness he leaned over to Harry and whispered, “I know this guy, have seen him in another trial, in which he also claimed to have seen an accused murderer being in his pub at the time of the crime. I believe he is well known for being easy to buy, if you know what I mean. He owns a dingy little dark place down Knockturn Alley.” Harry nodded his head and saw the so-called witness sit down after telling his story.

When it was time for Mrs. Jones to speak her case, Harry could see that Ginny turned more rigid. He wished that he could be by her side to try to ease some of the tension from her. Mrs. Jones laid out their case for the Wizengamot and she showed the clasp with the Malfoy crest as evidence that Mr. Malfoy at one point had been at the crime scene. When Mrs. Jones had finished her speech, she ended by calling her witness, Ginny Weasley.

Luckily Ginny could remain in her seat and didn’t have to move to the front were she would be faced with Malfoy’s glare. She however stood up and in a quivering voice told the Wizengamot what had happened that day. Harry could almost hear the tears in her voice. His heart broke for her and he hoped for this to end really soon. He looked around him and saw that the rest of the Weasley family had pain and anger written in their faces as well. Mrs. Weasley was crying silently on her husband’s shoulder, her heart breaking at hearing what her little girl had gone through.

When Ginny was done speaking and the members of the Wizengamot had asked their questions, Mrs. Jones finished off by saying that they had a recording of Ginny’s memory from that day. This was to further establish the three prosecuted were indeed very guilty of this crime. At this Harry saw Malfoy’s shoulders tense and he could tell Malfoy tried to look back at Ginny, but the restraints on him didn’t allow him to do so.

The Wizengamot members agreed to see this memory from the pensieve. Then Mrs. Jones lifted the pensieve up from beside her chair and walked into the middle of the room and placed it on a small table. She waved her wand a few times and muttered a few spells to unlock it. Then she gave one last flick with her wand and the characteristic white swirling smoke rose from the stone basin.

Harry gripped the armrest of his chair, preparing himself for what he was about to see. Together with the rest of the people in the court room Harry saw Ginny walk down an alley in Hogsmeade. Suddenly the image turned blurry but the sound and voices were still there. Harry jumped when he heard Ginny scream and beg them to stop. It chilled him to the bone thinking about what they did to her. He looked down to Ginny, she had her head buried in Mrs. Jones embrace and she was crying.

At the very end of the memory everybody could hear a gruff voice speak up, “Come on Draco, let’s get out of here before someone sees us.” Then the mist evaporated and the court room went silent.

Both Crabbe and Goyle had slumped down in their seats, as if they knew that they were bound to get sentenced. But Malfoy still sat up straight and had his head lifted up, staring up at the members of the Wizengamot. As if he dared them to sentence him, a member of one of the oldest magical families in history. True, his father might have been a Death Eater, but that didn’t outshine that the Malfoy family had been highly respected throughout the ages.

A wizard rose and announced that there would be a short break, during which time the Wizengamot would decide what the verdict would be. And then the whole Wizengamot rose and walked out of the room.

About five minutes later they walked back into the room and sat down. When Harry saw them walk in he held his breath and sat up straight in his seat; he wanted to hear what their sentences would be.

“Now that we have heard all the evidences in this case, it is time to hear the verdict,” Dumbledore said and rose from his seat. The room went silent in seconds and everyone in the courtroom looked expectantly up at the Chief Warlock.

“This is a serious case that has everyone wondering what the world has become, when something like this happens. Before I give the verdict, I want to give my deepest sympathy to everyone that this affects, not only Ms. Weasley and her family and friends but also the families of the accused sitting in this room,” Dumbledore said and first nodded his head to where Harry was sitting with the Weasley family and then to the other side were Harry could see two women sitting. They looked pale and frightened and both had tears in their eyes. Harry guessed they were Crabbe’s and Goyle’s mothers. For a short moment he felt sorry for the two women, because he knew that they had both lost their husbands in the last battle against Voldemort, both fighting on the dark side of the war.

“The verdict is as follows,” Dumbledore said and paused briefly before continuing, “Mr. Malfoy is sentenced to lifetime in Azkaban, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle will be sentenced to 50 years each in Azkaban. The verdict is not subject to change at any point or under any circumstances. This case is closed. Have a nice day.”

With that last word said, the Wizengamot rose and walked out of the room. Harry vaguely noticed that the mothers of Crabbe and Goyle cried out loud when they had heard the verdict being said. But he only had eyes for Ginny and ran down to the front of the room and hugged her tight.

“Shh, Angel it’s all over, they will never harm you again. It’s all over,” Harry soothed Ginny and held her still crying form. Harry let go of her when he noticed Mrs. Weasley standing beside him, she also wanted to give her daughter a hug.

Harry stood back and looked to the centre of the room where Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were rising up from their chairs. Harry walked a bit forward and glared at them as they walked past him. Malfoy walked in back, flanked by an Auror on each side. When Malfoy saw Harry standing there, he took one step to the side, standing right in front of Harry. The two Aurors reached out for him, and tried to pull him back. But Harry lifted his hand and shook his head and said, “No it’s alright; I wanted to give him a bit of advice in case he ever gets near Ginny again. Oh no, that’s right, that will never happen, as he is to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. Oh well, I guess you can just take him along then.” Harry gave Malfoy a smug smile and wiggled his fingers in a mock goodbye wave.

“Shut it Pothead, I’ll spend forever relishing the fact that I was able to take something from the great Potty that he would never be able to get back. Your girlfriend’s most prized possession. I wonder why she never gave it to you; you had a whole year claiming it? I guess all you have left is a pretty little slut to call your own! Tsk, what a waste of…” SLAM!

Before Malfoy was able to say another word, Harry’s fist hit him right on his nose. Malfoy cried out in pain and bolted right ahead and tried to reach Harry. Harry faced his enemy of eight years and swung at him again and again and again. He was able to hit Malfoy at least three times before the two Aurors had pulled Malfoy at a safe distance. But Harry saw red and followed them, crying out in rage. He suddenly found himself restrained by strong arms belonging to Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie.

“Let go of me, let me have him, let me… I’ll kill him… he has no right… let me go…” Harry was beyond reason and all he saw was Malfoy’s sneering face, which now was covered in blood. But the three Weasley men didn’t let him go.

“Harry! Harry, listen to me! Calm down! This is doing no good, please calm down will you? Calm down, for Ginny’s sake, please,” pleaded Mr. Weasley and stood before Harry and looked him straight in the eyes. When Harry heard Ginny’s name, he looked back and saw Ginny’s horrified expression and calmed down a little. His shoulders slumped and turned to Malfoy still standing between the two Aurors.

“I hope you would enjoy your lifelong stay in Azkaban, the world on the outside would surely not miss looking at your sorry face,” sneered Harry. Just then Dumbledore came rushing in to the courtroom, followed by about five other members of the Wizengamot.

“What’s going on in here?”

One of the Aurors told what had happened, and as Dumbledore heard the story, he kept looking at Harry with that annoying stare that Harry had seen countless of times. Harry looked down in the ground and just hoped that he could get out of here soon.

“I do not, in any circumstances at all, want to have disorder in this courtroom, is that understood young man?” said Dumbledore in a stern voice.

Harry nodded his head and kept looking to the ground but when he heard Malfoy snigger quietly, he quickly looked up and glared at the white-haired boy daring him to say anything, anything at all. But no word came from Malfoy.

“Well, I can understand from Mr. Jackson here,” Dumbledore nodded toward the Auror who had told him what happened, “that there was some sort of provocation going on and therefore I will let you, Mr. Potter, go with a fine of 20 galleons for disturbing the peace in this courtroom. This is to be paid in one week’s time.”

Harry nodded shortly and turned to walk away. He didn’t care about the fine, he just felt somewhat glad that he had hit Malfoy. Ginny walked over to him and gently took his hand.

“I’m sorry Angel, I…” whispered Harry, trying to make her understand.

“Shh, it’s okay, I understand. I would have hit him also, if I have had the guts to do it,” smiled Ginny and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Just then Mrs. Weasley said, “I believe that is enough excitement for one day. Shall we all go home and have dinner?”

Then she put a reassuring arm around her daughter and walked out of the courtroom, followed by the rest of the Weasley family, plus Harry and Hermione.

The family dinner was joyous and as loud as any other normal Weasley dinner. They had lots to celebrate this day. Everyone was elated that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all had got sentenced to Azkaban.

When the dinner was almost over, Ginny clinked her glass and rose. Everyone went silent and looked expectantly to the youngest member of the Weasley family. Harry smiled reassuringly at her, giving her a silent support, Ginny returned his smile and took a moment to look at each of her family members.

“I don’t really have anything planned to say. But I just wished to say that I’m so glad that you were all there for me today. Even though it was hard to stand there and tell what happened that day…” at this Ginny paused, and closed her eyes, trying not to cry, then continued, “But knowing that you now know what happened somehow makes it easier for me now. I don’t know if I can explain it, but just know that I believe that I’ll get everything sorted out eventually. I love you guys…” At this she sat down and felt a small tear prickle its way down her cheek.

Everyone at the table nodded their heads and then Fred raised his glass and called a toast, “To Ginny, our brave and wonderful sister whom we all love dearly.”

Everyone raised their glasses in a toast, and George added, “And to Harry, the defender of our sister’s honour who is not afraid to kick some serious Malfoy arse.”

“George, language please. That is not something I wish to hear at my dinner table,” shrieked Mrs. Weasley. But when she saw everyone laughing and clinking their glasses, she couldn’t help but chuckle a bit herself. She knew that her sons just wanted to have some fun, and fun they needed this night.

In all the commotion at the table, Harry felt Ginny slip her hand in his and squeeze it gently. He looked at her sideways and gave her a lopsided smile and mouthed, “I love you”. Ginny felt her cheeks blush a little and smiled, then leaned over to kiss him. This didn’t go unnoticed by the twins.

“Look brother dear, the fair princess is thanking her prince charming in shining armour.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to feel a blush creep up his neck. He let a nervous hand run through his hair and looked down to his now empty plate.

“Okay that’s enough from you two, you’re helping me with the dishes tonight,” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and she began clearing the table. Both Fred and George rose from their seats and reluctantly began clearing the table as well.

Harry vaguely heard the twins’ complaints; his focus was more on Ginny who now rose from her seat pulling him with her. They walked out into the garden and found their usual spot under the oak tree. The rest of that night was spent in almost silence; they both relished in the fact that the trial was over and now they could begin looking ahead.

Harry sat beside Ginny, thinking about what their future would bring them now. He knew that it might take some time before everything would be back to normal. He just wished that his relationship with Ginny would progress in a positive direction, but when would she be ready to take the next step? Harry still pictured him and Ginny getting married and doing everything that that would involve. He knew that she might find it difficult doing anything physical with him without remembering what Malfoy did to her that day. Whenever they had been together in the last couple of days, she was content just sitting together with him, just like they were doing right now. He could feel that she needed the space, and whenever he tried to initiate anything else she would recoil slightly and give him a weak smile and excuse herself. They had kissed a few times but that was only because she had taken the initiative to do so.

Harry sighed and looked down at Ginny who now rested her head in his lap. Somewhere deep inside him he had this foreboding feeling that this was not the happy ending he so much wished it to be. But he just promised himself that he would try to take it ever so slow, even if it would be really difficult for him to do so. In spite of those difficulties, he wanted this to work out. He knew deep down in his heart that he loved Ginny, no matter what had happened to her, and never would he look at her any differently than before. With that in mind he rested his head against the rough bark of the oak tree and relished the silence that surrounded them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think think this will be all for tonight... I got 9 chapters all in all... so 5 more to go... Enjoy, and thanks to anyone leaving a small review... :)


	5. Grey clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it all start out a wee bit brighter and cheerfull...but the sun is not out completely yet...

Life at the Burrow went back to normal in the next couple of days. Harry still stayed there every night, wanting to spend as much time as possible with Ginny. Ginny began wondering what she wanted to do once the summer holidays were over; she had received her final N.E.W.T. scores and had done quite well. She had been thinking about training to become a Healer, she felt really good about helping people. But after everything that had happened in the last month she needed some more time to decide. Her mother supported her in this and assured her that she could stay at the Burrow for as long as she needed.

Ginny and Harry were spending a lot of time together; whenever Harry was not at Quidditch practice, they would be somewhere around the Burrow. They would sit and talk about various things sometimes Ginny would open up about what had happened that day and how she felt about the whole thing. Harry was very happy that she did this and every time he would try and be really encouraging so she would keep opening up more and more.

On July 31st Harry woke up with a start as he suddenly felt something heavy plop down on him. As he tried to get his bearings without his glasses on, he could make out the shape of a giggling redhead lying half way across his upper body.

“Morning, birthday boy,” Ginny whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek, and then she lifted herself up a bit so she could look down at him.

“Mm, what a nice way to be woken up,” Harry smiled. “But don’t I get a proper birthday kiss, I mean it’s not every day a bloke turns 18, and happens to have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world laying in his bed.”

Even without his glasses on Harry could see that Ginny blushed deeply and tried really hard to hide it. When she had composed herself a bit she looked him straight in the eyes and smirked at him.

 “Well, since you’re obviously just trying to butter me up I don’t thing that remark will earn you any kiss, my dear Harry.” And then she quickly jumped of his bed and walked towards the door.

Even though Harry had just woken up he was still able to quickly get out of bed and reached his cheeky girlfriend before she reached the door. Ginny squealed with surprise when she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

“Oh no, you don’t get away that easy, Ms. Weasley. You don’t just walk out on me without giving me a proper birthday kiss. Don’t I deserve a birthday kiss?” Harry asked, and holding her tight against himself.

Ginny managed to turn around in his arms and tried to put on a stern face, at which she failed miserably and with a giggle she said, “Who says that you deserve anything?”

Harry just raised one eyebrow and gave her a lopsided smile, which made her feel like she was looking at a self-satisfied cat that just caught the mouse. Without a word Harry bent down and let his lips linger on her mouth, not moving them at all. Ginny moaned in response, wishing that he would do more. When she raised her hands up in his hair, Harry yielded to her request and opened his mouth to hers.

They were both so lost in each other that they never heard Ron enter the room.

“Hey! Knock it off, you two! Mum’s waiting for the birthday boy to arrive at the breakfast table, so you two better get yourself together and head down there.”

“Oh Ron, you’re such a spoilsport. Can’t a girl give her super handsome boyfriend a good and proper birthday kiss?” Ginny huffed.

Harry turned away, trying to hide the blush that crept up his neck. There was no need for Ron to see that.

“Okay Gin, that is way too much information. I don’t need to hear what you think of my best mate. Just get down before mum comes up here to get you two.” With that Ron turned around and walked downstairs.

Reluctantly they both decided that they better join the rest of the family downstairs. When they reached the kitchen Harry was shocked to find not only the entire Weasley family but also his old schoolmates and his former professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid (who had had to sit on the floor or else he would never be able to fit into the Burrow’s kitchen, even though it was magically enlarged to hold so many people).

“SURPRISE!” everyone shouted, and then a chorus of off key singers began singing a birthday song. Harry just smiled at everyone and wished that all the attention would be turned away from him. He never really liked getting attention from a lot of people. But these were all people that he loved and cared for and that made it somewhat bearable.

After the song had ended everyone came over and congratulated him, and when the Weasley twins got their turn they couldn’t help but say, “Hey Harry, why did you take so long getting down here to celebrate your birthday?”

“I wonder if he was too busy snogging our little sister, my dear brother,” the other twin put in. This was all said so loud that every person was able to hear it. This made Harry blush even more and he just wished that not everyone had heard them, but the sniggering and cheerful laughter that came from everyone told him otherwise.

“Boys, leave him alone,” Mrs. Weasley said and shooed them away from Harry. Harry felt Ginny gently take his hand, silently giving him her support. She knew that her brothers could be a pain at times, but she also knew that Harry had known them long enough to know that they only meant well for him.

Breakfast turned out to be a large birthday celebration, which took place out in the backyard. Harry was happy to have a chance to catch up with his old schoolmates, some of whom he hadn’t seen for quite awhile. They had all scattered around to do various jobs all over England.

The celebration lasted till late in the afternoon, and everyone had a good time. When all of the guests had left Ginny and Harry both needed a break, and excused themselves and went for a walk together. They ended up at the pond. There they sat down with their feet dangling in the shallow water.

Ginny lay back and stretched out on the ground.

“Hmm, this has been a great day, don’t you think? It was mum’s idea to invite all your friends and old professors.”

“Yes, it was a great surprise. I must remember to thank your mum when we get back.” Harry looked down at Ginny, and instantly felt himself drawn to her as she lay there on the ground with her arms stretched above her head and eyes closed.

Within seconds Ginny felt Harry lean over her, and she opened her eyes and gave him a satisfied smile, and raised her hands and pulled him towards her mouth. Their mouths met in a slow dance of love, and something more, a hidden promise of a future together.

Ginny felt Harry’s mouth move against hers, and she opened up to let his tongue gently caress her own. Her fingers glided through his jet black hair, pulling him closer. Harry only let himself be pulled closer and leaned his upper body against hers. His hands gently skimmed over her arms and reached lower to her abdomen, where he found a bit of her exposed skin. His fingers caressed her skin and without thinking much about it he let his hand explore further up under her shirt. Ginny was wrapped up in a cocoon of swirling emotions, she needed to be close to him, but couldn’t help but tense up as she felt his seeking hands on her upper abdomen, just below her breast.

“I love you Angel, you know that right?” Harry whispered against her lips. Ginny could only nod and say “hmm” and then she pulled him down for another kiss.

After several minutes of passionate kissing, Harry felt bolder and let his hand travel further up. When his hand touched her breast, she first moaned his name, but suddenly she felt herself descend into a grey cloud that she had once hoped to have been rid of forever. The grey cloud gripped her beating heart and held it in a vice, and suddenly she couldn’t breathe, and when she opened her eyes she saw black dots before her. She felt like she was choking when she croaked, “Harry, please stop. PLEASE. STOP!”

It took several seconds before Harry noticed the pleading in her voice, and then he slowly pulled away. When he looked down at her he was shocked to see large tears running down her cheek, and her lips still voicing a silent plea for him to stop.

“Angel, what’s wrong?” Harry felt his heart beat a little faster, not knowing what was wrong with her. He reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face.

“Don’t touch me. Just don’t…” Her voice trailed of and she pushed him away, and cried, “Leave me alone…” then she scrambled to her feet and ran straight to the house.

Harry was too shocked to fully understand what had happened, but he ran after her and when he got to her he grabbed her arm and stopped her. But before he could even ask her anything she had hit his face and screamed, “I told you to leave me alone, I can’t do this anymore, I just can’t…”

An even more shocked Harry just stood there watching his girlfriend run crying away from him. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, and tried to figure out what had gone wrong. With all the mixed emotions running through him he didn’t see Hermione before he practically walked right into her.

“Oh, sorry Hermione, I didn’t see you there.” Harry didn’t even look at her, but began walking towards the stairs. But Hermione stopped him.

“Harry? Did you and Ginny have a fight? I just saw her run crying up to her room.”

“No we didn’t, we were just, well you know, down at the pond… and we were… well… and then she suddenly started crying and then hit me and I don’t really know why.”

“Oh I see. Do you want me to go up and talk to her?” Hermione put a calming hand on Harry’s arm.

“Well I guess you could try, as it seems right now she hates me, for some strange reason. I don’t really know what went wrong… I mean one minute we were having a good time… well you know kissing, and such,” at this Harry blushed, “and then she suddenly started crying.”

Hermione smiled ruefully at his attempt to hide the fact that they might have been doing a bit more than kissing, but she didn’t comment on it. She just patted his arm and walked up the stairs to talk to Ginny.

Taking a deep breath Hermione knocked on Ginny’s door.

“Please Harry I don’t want to talk to you right now, please just leave me alone!” Ginny said with a teary voice.

“It’s Hermione, could I please come in? I think you do need to talk about this, I just want to help you,” Hermione answered and tapped the door once more. When Ginny didn’t reply she tried again. “Ginny please let me help you, you might not want to talk about this with Harry, but I want to help you and try to understand what this is all about. I know that Harry is really confused about all of this, please let me help you. Harry is still downstairs; he won’t come up here unless you want him to.”

After a few moments Hermione could see the door opening slowly and a red-eyed Ginny peeked out at Hermione. She looked like a frightened little child, and Hermione could see that she looked behind her, to make sure Harry really wasn’t there.

Ginny opened the door to let Hermione into her room. Then she walked over to her bed and sat down leaning against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chin. She had picked up a ratty old stuffed rabbit and was absentminded plucking at its ears.

Hermione slowly walked over to her and moved a chair in front of the bed, sitting down right in front of the girl that she had become better and better friends with over the last couple of years. She was a girl after all, and Ginny had given her the girly friendship every girl needed and that Harry and Ron could never give her. Hermione didn’t know where to start so she just sat there for a moment giving Ginny the time she needed.

After several minutes of silence Hermione slowly reached out and stilled Ginny’s hands, which were still plucking the fur on the stuffed rabbit. Ginny looked up at Hermione and saw the million questions in her friend’s eyes. And Ginny knew that she could trust Hermione to understand how she felt, and hopefully she would understand what she wanted to do about it.

“I don’t know what happened… well I sort of know… but I just don’t know how to deal with it… I just can’t be here right now…” Ginny began slowly.

“What do you mean? Why can’t you be here?” Hermione asked with concern. Surely Harry hadn’t done anything horrible to her. She knew that they were in love, so how could it end up like this?

“Please tell me what happened.”

“I just don’t know if I’ll ever be able to… well I don’t know how to put it, but you know, be with someone ever again. I fear that the clouds will overtake me and never let me see the sun again, never let me be happy with someone ever again.” Ginny let her head drop to her knees and silently started crying again.

“Oh Ginny, please don’t think like that, I know Harry really loves you and he would do anything to make you happy in every possible way,” Hermione tried to comfort her crying friend.

“How can I ever be with him when every time he touches me I go cold and freeze up? I just need time for myself and that is so difficult when everyone is around me all the time. I just can’t…”

Hermione suddenly understood what some of Ginny’s problem was.

“I think I know what you mean.” Hermione paused for a moment, trying to find the right words so Ginny wouldn’t misunderstand her. “You still feel reluctant about being with Harry when it comes to… well you know… more than kissing.”

“Hmm, deep down I know that Harry loves me and I still get butterflies in my stomach every time he kisses me. But this time something inside me snapped when he… well you know… when we went a little further than kissing.” Ginny took a deep breath and looked at her friend. Here she only saw understanding and compassion for what she was going through.

“I understand how you feel, but I don’t know if I can help you work this through. Maybe that psychologist woman can help you?” Hermione said and put a comforting hand on Ginny’s knee.

Ginny shook her head and said, “I don’t think she can help me anymore. Well she helped me work through everything, and we had even talked about… you know… my relationship with Harry and all that. I just don’t think that’s enough, I need time for myself to think everything through.”

“What do you mean by yourself, where would you go?” Hermione inquired.

“I thought that I could go somewhere to just be by myself. I’m thinking about going to Lands End. When we were kids we sometimes went there on holidays. And it’s really not that far away you know, but I need to go. Please understand that I really need to be by myself for awhile. And please let everyone understand that too.”

“What! Are you just going without saying goodbye?” Hermione exclaimed when she understood what her friend was saying.

“Yes, I don’t know if I can do this with everyone tearing up when I tell them, least of all my mother and not to mention Harry. I don’t know if he would understand really. But please help me out here. I need to go,” Ginny begged.

Hermione was torn between scolding her friend for doing such a crazy thing and obeying her request, but after thinking it over for a while she could see that Ginny really needed this. And maybe, just maybe, this would help her finally get over all of this. She could only pray and hope that it would.

Hermione took in a deep breath and said, “Well, I can’t say that I fully support the idea of running away in the middle of the night. But I can also see that this is something that you have to deal with in your own way. And if that includes you going away for awhile then so be it. But promise me that you’ll write and tell how you are once in awhile.”

“I will, I promise. And thank you for being so understanding.” Ginny rose and gave Hermione a big hug.

Then Ginny walked over to her desk and pulled out some parchment and a quill and sat down to write two short letters, one for Harry and one for the rest of the family. She just hoped that they would understand her reasons for taking some time off on her own.

Hermione stayed in her room, looking at her friend chewing on the end of the quill, pondering what to write in the letters. She really hoped that the rest of the family would understand. She did understand, and knew that her friend needed this time for herself to figure out what had happened and what would and should happen with the rest of her life.

When Ginny finally finished writing the letters she gave them to Hermione.

“I’m sorry to leave you in the hot spot with the wrath of my family, especially my mother. She will probably be the one screaming, and crying, the loudest. But I will be back, just remember that. And I have tried to explain my reasons in these letters.”

“Don’t think too much about it, I’m sure they’ll understand once they see your letters. Just be careful out there and take care of yourself.” Hermione hugged her only real female friend and when she did, she felt small tears prickling in the back of her eyes.

“Oh Hermione, don’t cry, I’ll be just fine, really I will. Take care of Harry for me; I don’t know how he will react,” Ginny soothed and gave Hermione a weak smile.

“I will. You know I will always be there for you.” Hermione hugged Ginny once more.

After a few moments Ginny started packing the things she thought she would need for her trip. When she was done she hugged her friend once more and with a pop she Apparated away from the Burrow.

Hermione looked at the clock and saw that they had been there for over four hours, and it was now almost one o’clock in the morning. She silently walked downstairs, where she found Harry sleeping on the couch with his head lolling back, and snoring silently. She smiled at the innocent look on his face, but also felt pain for her other best friend. She knew that he would not take the news lightly when he heard that his girlfriend had taken off in the middle of the night, and that she had helped her do it. Hermione sighed and pulled a comforter over Harry and left him to his sleep. Then she walked up to Ginny’s room and went to bed herself.

As she lay in her bed she pondered what the next day would bring of tears and pain when they realized what Ginny had done, and that she, ‘Hermione-the-girl-who-(almost)-always-stuck-by-the-rules’ had helped her do it.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter... even though it ends a bit sad...please review... thanks


	6. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone dealing with Ginny being gone...

The next morning Hermione woke up with a start. At first she was confused by the noise that had woken her up. She thought that it could’ve been the ghoul in the attic that had woken her, but as her senses woke up a bit more, she realized that it was a wailing noise from the doorway that had roused her.

Hermione groaned and really just wished that she had not let Ginny run off in the middle of the night. She knew that she could not lay there forever and pretend that she had not heard Mrs. Weasley cry out in the doorway.

“Where is Ginny? Where is my baby girl?”

Reluctantly Hermione rolled over and faced Mrs. Weasley. The older woman had a panicked look on her face. With a sigh Hermione got up and retrieved the letters lying on Ginny’s desk. Then she gave them to Mrs. Weasley with shaking hands. She didn’t want to be on the receiving end of the well known wrath of Mrs. Weasley, but she had made a promise to a dear friend for whom she hoped that everything would work out in life. And if she needed to leave for a few weeks to get that then it had to be that way.

Mrs. Weasley looked wearily at the letters in her hand; the one on the top was addressed to Harry so she placed that on Ginny’s desk again and opened the one for her and Mr. Weasley.

Hermione didn’t really know what Ginny had written but she could read the many emotions that surfaced on Mrs. Weasley’s face as she read her daughter’s words: shock, anxiety, bewilderment and a bit of fear.

Mrs. Weasley had to read the letter a few times before she really comprehended what her daughter was trying to tell them. It seemed as if she had decided that leaving her family and loved ones would be the best remedy to get over what she had been through. In some part of her mind it didn’t really make any sense at all, but her daughter’s words plainly stated that this was what she needed to do.

_“Mom, dad, you have to understand that I need to work through a lot of things in my life, and I don’t really think that I’ll be able to do that when I’m at the Burrow. Please know that I love you all very much and I would never question the love which I have felt all my life.”_

While Mrs. Weasley reread the letter again she couldn’t help the small tears running from her eyes. She had hoped that being with her family would help Ginny get over everything.

Mr. Weasley came into the room and when he saw his wife’s tears he hugged her briefly and asked why she was so upset. Mrs. Weasley sniffed and gave the letter to her husband.

After reading the letter Mr. Weasley simply said, “Oh my!”

“Yes, it’s horrible; I don’t know what we have done wrong. Why couldn’t we help her get through this?” Mrs. Weasley cried out.

At this Hermione felt that she needed to say something that would help them understand.

 “Mrs. Weasley. I don’t believe that you have done anything wrong. I know that you have been nothing but supportive and caring for your daughter. Please understand that this is something that she’ll have to deal with in her own way.”

“How can you say that? It’s not your daughter that has gone gallivanting to God knows where, without any proper goodbye,” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

“Oh please understand me; she has not done this to hurt you. You know that she loves you all very much. Please just give her some time and I know that she’ll come around,” Hermione begged, and when Mrs. Weasley remained quiet she continued, “And I know where she is by the way, and you can always send an owl, they always find the person they’re looking for wherever they are!”

“You know where she went? Thank heavens, we can go get her back.”

“Well I sort of made a promise not to tell anyone,” Hermione whispered, and when she saw the almost angry face on Mrs. Weasley she hurried to say, “Please don’t make me break my promise to her, I could never do that. Please.”

Mr. Weasley sensed that his wife was about to start yelling again, and therefore he lay a comforting arm around her shoulders.

“I think Hermione might be right. As much as it hurts me to find my daughter running off in the middle of the night, I think that we should give her a chance to work through everything at her own pace.”

When he felt his wife’s shoulders tense and saw that she looked as if she were about to protest he added, “And we can’t deny that she is an adult now, however young we might think she is. But Molly dear, she has been through hell and back and survived, and that is something we should be thankful for. The least we can do now is to let her try and run her own life.”

Hermione could see that Mrs. Weasley thought about her husband’s words for several moments and then her shoulders slumped a bit.

“I can’t say that I’ll condone the fact that she thought she had to run off in the middle of the night, but maybe you’re right, I really don’t know for sure. But I do know that I’ll write a letter to my baby and let her know that we love her, and then pray to God that she’ll come home real soon.” The words were really hard for Mrs. Weasley to say but she found strength in the knowledge that they would always be able to reach their daughter by owl.

When Mrs. Weasley turned around to walk down to the kitchen, Ron came down the stairs. When Ron saw his mother’s glum face he asked, “What happened? Did someone die or something?”

Mr. Weasley hushed his son and passed him the letter from Ginny. When Ron read that his sister had decided to run off in the middle of the night he was a bit confused. He thought that she had gotten over the whole thing; well at least she seemed to have gotten better every day.

“Oh my, this is not good; this is not good at all. What will Harry say to this? I bet he’ll be a bit heartbroken when he hears about this.” After a few seconds he added, “Hey, speaking of Harry, where is he by the way? He never got up to bed last night; you don’t suppose he has run after her, do you?”

“No Ron, he didn’t run after her. He doesn’t even know that she left,” Hermione said and grabbed his hand. “I think he’s still sleeping down on the couch. That’s were I left him last night.”

They all walked down into the living room. Here they found Harry still bleary-eyed from sleep. When he saw the glum faces on everyone he asked what had happened.

“Well Harry, there is no easy way to say this, but Ginny sort of left last night,” Hermione said quietly, not sure how he would react.

“What do you mean by _sort of left_? Where did she go, and why, what…?” Harry didn’t even know what he wanted to ask, everything sounded a bit odd to him. _Why would Ginny leave? Did it have something to do with him and what had happened last night? Oh please let it not be that, I can’t loose her, I just can’t._

Hermione just gave him the letter and said that it was from Ginny and that it would explain why she thought she had to leave.

Harry took the letter and just looked at it; he still didn’t really believe that she had left. But when he looked up at the sad faces of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, he knew that something was not right here.

Mr. Weasley saw that Harry hesitated in opening the letter and knew that he might need some privacy to read it.

“We’ll just leave you alone.” Then he pulled his wife and son into the kitchen. Hermione stayed a few seconds more. She could see that Harry was very confused about why Ginny would leave so suddenly, and she just hoped that Ginny had been able to explain everything to Harry in that letter. Then she also went into the kitchen with the others.

Harry just stared at the letter for a few minutes, tracing his own name that Ginny had written on the envelope. Then he opened the letter and read:

_My Dearest Harry_

_You have no idea how hard it is to write this to you. But this is just something that I need to do by myself. I believe that for me to work through everything I must get away from my daily routine, and I’ll be able to find myself again. I don’t think I can do that when I’m at home. I really enjoy our time together, and I want to be able to spend every day of my life with you, but some times I still get flashbacks of what happened to me. It’s like I’m being surrounded by grey clouds. This has by no means anything to do with you. My psychologist said that I could experience something like this. It’s only a result of what I have been through. And therefore I really need some time to work through everything._

_I believe that I’ll only be able to do that if I get away from everything (not everyone just everything that happened) and work out where I go from here._

_I don’t discredit the love I know everyone has for me (especially yours, Harry, I carry your love forever in my heart) because I know that I have a whole family and a wonderful boyfriend who all love me very much. And I love you just as much, please just remember that. If nothing else, just remember that I love you, my dear Harry, and I’ll come back to you._

_Please promise me one thing: Don’t go all sulking and withdrawing from the world over this. Please Harry, I know how you get when things don’t go the way you plan. Just keep remembering that I LOVE YOU, and I WILL come back._

_With all my love,_

_Your Angel._

Harry reread the letter a few times more, and still he felt numb inside, he really couldn’t comprehend that Ginny had actually left without saying goodbye. Some part of his brain understood that she might need some time away from everything. But leaving just like that in the middle of the night. The other part of his brain couldn’t help but start blaming himself for scaring her off like that. He had been the one trying to do more than she might have been ready for. Why had he done that? Why had he let it get a bit out of hand when he knew that she probably wasn’t ready for anything like that yet? Why? The only reason he could gather was the fact that he was an inconsiderate boyfriend. One who didn’t understand what she had been going through and only thought about what other blokes his age would do. These thoughts made him feel miserable and he felt hopeless because he didn’t see how she could ever forgive him. A tiny part of his conscience attempted to reason with these thoughts, and tried to tell him that right now he was doing the very thing that Ginny had asked him not to. But he couldn’t help blaming himself just a little bit.

Nevertheless once he got a bit more control over his emotions he decided that he would at least try to take this in a positive way and believe that she would get through this her own way. Then he got up from the couch, gently pocketed the letter from Ginny, and walked into the kitchen to have breakfast with the others.

\----------

Over the next couple of days Hermione received a few owls from Ginny, which let everyone know that she was well. This helped improve Mrs. Weasley’s mood a bit, but everyone could see that she was still distraught about her daughter’s absence. Everyone could also see how hard it was for Harry to maintain a certain façade to make them believe that he was okay with everything. But both Ron and Hermione knew that their friend was struggling inside to keep himself calm and poised.

One day they all went down to the pond to rest and enjoy one of the last summer days.

Harry was sitting with his feet in the shallow water and watched Hermione and Ron taking a swim. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw that Hermione easily could out-swim Ron in their little swimming contest. Harry knew that Ron was a poor loser and knew that he would hate to admit that he could loose to a girl, even if it was his girlfriend.

Harry felt the empty hole inside him grow a little bigger when he thought about how he didn’t have his girlfriend here. Ginny would have loved to take part in the swimming contest. He pulled his feet out of the water and hugged his knees to his chest. When would Ginny come back? It had been little over a week now and he had only heard news from her through Hermione. He couldn’t help but feel a little put out with the fact that Hermione still hadn’t said where Ginny had gone. He wasn’t mad at his friend, just a little annoyed that the girls had this secret that he didn’t knew about.

Hermione and Ron came out of the water, laughing and joking around. When Hermione saw Harry’s sullen face her smile faltered a bit and she could see how hurt he was. She turned to Ron and asked him if he would go get something to drink from the Burrow. She really wanted to talk to Harry alone, and Ron caught her meaning and walked away to find what she asked.

“Hey Harry, are you okay?” Hermione sat down beside him.

Harry shrugged and nodded. Hermione could see that something was bothering him, and she had a notion as to what it was. She knew that he had never directly accused her of keeping the secret about where Ginny was, but it had to be something like that that was bothering her friend. She knew that if he found out where Ginny was he would Apparate there right away.

After a few minutes Harry spoke. “Why can’t you tell me where she is?”

“You know that Harry. I’m truly sorry about keeping a secret from you, but I made a promise to Ginny. Besides I know that you’ll try and find her if I do tell you, won’t you Harry?”

Harry just shrugged again and placed his head on his knees. Hermione hoped that he didn’t hate her for this. That would be unbearable.

“Harry, please forgive me. I don’t want you to hate me for this. Please don’t hate me.”

“I don’t hate you, I hate myself. Why couldn’t I just keep my hands to myself and respect that she needed more time before we… err well you know...”

Even though Harry had his head bent Hermione could still see the slight blush creep up his neck.

“No, Harry, please don’t blame yourself, Ginny wouldn’t want you to do that.” Hermione laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I know. But I still can’t help it. I guess I just have to live with that until she gets back.” Harry looked at her and smiled a bit.

“And she will get back; she loves you too much not to do that. This is just something that she’ll have to work out on her own. Just hang in there and before you know it she’ll come back to you.” Hermione hoped that her words could help him get through this.

“Thanks…” Before Harry could say anything else Ron returned with three chilled Butterbeers. But Hermione knew what Harry was trying to say, and she was happy that this was not going to break their friendship. And she knew that he deserved to be loved by someone like Ginny. There was no better match, they had both been through some excruciating times and had shared both pain and joy throughout their friendship.

\------------

The next couple of weeks flew by. Harry had had a lot of Quidditch practices those weeks, but every time he was alone, either at the Burrow or in his apartment, his thoughts were always on Ginny. He missed her terribly and each day that she was not there ate another piece of him. The empty hole inside him grew bigger. One day he even managed to get hit by a Bludger in practice when he had been thinking about Ginny, and not paying attention to the game around him.

That day Hermione found Harry sitting under the large oak tree in the garden at the Burrow. When she saw the black and blue mark on his arm, she asked what had happened to him. He told her, and then shrugged it off, saying that it was nothing. Then he turned and looked over the meadow behind the Burrow. The pain and dejection she saw in his eyes made her heart break. Then she knew that she couldn’t let this go on anymore. As she refused to break her promise to Ginny, the only thing left for her to do was to go find Ginny herself.

With determination in her stride she Apparated to her own place and began packing a small bag to bring with her. When she was almost done she heard a soft pop from her living room, indicating that someone had Apparated to her place. Just as she heard Ron’s voice call out she remembered that she and Ron had made dinner plans that afternoon.

“Oh damn, I forgot about that,” she whispered to herself. She hurried out to meet her boyfriend, and explained her plans. Luckily Ron agreed with her, he had also noticed the way Harry had withdrawn himself from the world around him, and he also wanted to see him happy again. And that would only happen if he got Ginny back into his life.

Hermione gave Ron a kiss goodbye and promised that she would come back in the next day or two. Then she Apparated to Lands End, where she only hoped that she would find a Ginny who would be ready to face her life again.

To be continued……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this... thanks for any review...


	7. Finding Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the title says is all... :) but will the time away have given Ginny enough time to figure out what she wants... ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mentioned towns and places are real..... see end notes for more details on the mentioned places ;) (yes google had been a great help here... ;) )

Hermione had once been at Land’s End with her parents on a summer vacation and could still remember where some of the sights were. She decided to Apparate to Land’s End because that was the place she remembered the best. When she arrived, she trekked a few miles down the coast to a small village near St. Levan. The small village, called Raftra, was a mixed magical and Muggle village. Luckily the weather was warm and the wind from the sea was just a gentle breeze.

Once she arrived to Raftra she searched to find the small inn that Ginny had told her she was staying at. She walked all the way through the village and just as she thought there were no more buildings, she saw an old weather-beaten stone building. An aged sign hung over the door, telling every wizard or witch that they had arrived at ‘The Crooked Broomstick’.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in. Once inside she looked around trying to find out if Ginny was there. The inn was cozy in an old-fashioned way; old oak tables were lined up and a few old wizards were seated at one of them, drinking a pint of butterbeer. They looked up at the new guest, and they nodded their head in a friendly greeting. Hermione timidly waved hello and then walked over to the bar.

“What can I do for you, fair lady?” asked a friendly looking barkeeper as he placed the mug he had been cleaning under the counter. He was an older wizard with grey hair and steel grey eyes, and a rounded belly.

Hermione gave him a nervous smile - she was not used to being called ‘fair lady’ - but when she saw the genuine smile on his face she just gathered that this was how he spoke to everyone.

“Well, I’m looking for Ginny Weasley, she is a friend of mine and last I heard from her she was staying here.”

“Ah, so you seek the fair Ms. Weasley whom we have had the pleasure to divert the last couple of weeks. Yes, she is staying here, but alas she is not here at the moment, perhaps I can bring you something while we wait for her return,” the barkeeper suggested, and waved his hand to the bar.

“Oh, I’ll have a butterbeer please, and thank you,” Hermione said and paid the barkeeper.

“There you go, one butterbeer for the fair lady.” He smiled at her and placed a butterbeer on the counter. “I’m Allen McCready by the way.” He offered her his hand in a greeting.

“I’m Hermione, Hermione Granger, it’s nice to meet you,” she said and took his hand. “Thank you for letting me stay here and wait for Ginny.”

“Not a problem at all, my dear. You paid for your butterbeer so you are free to stay as long as you like. And besides it is always nice to meet new people, it’s not that often that we get to see a new face around here. It’s just the same old hags and warlocks around these areas.” He grinned and nodded his head toward the group of wizards sitting at one of the tables.

“Hmm, I guess so. But it’s really lovely out here; I forgot how beautiful it is here in Cornwall.” When she saw his puzzled face she continued. “I came to Land’s End on vacation with my parents when I was a child.”

“Ah I see, just as our young Ms. Weasley has been. I still remember her family, all read hair, the whole bunch of them. They have a pair of twins as I recall, nearly burned my place to the ground those two, I tell you, but nice people, nice people indeed.”

Hermione grinned and said, “I can imagine that, that would be Fred and George.”

Allen chuckled and shook his head thinking about the mayhem the twins could make. They were not forgotten around these areas.

“So have you come to bring our young Ginny back to her family?”

“What do you mean?” Hermione looked at him puzzled.

“Well, when she arrived here a few weeks back she was a miserable sight to see, really glum and sad looking. We just let her get a room to sleep in and didn’t ask. People have a right to feel miserable if they need to. But after a few days she began going out in the fresh air, and that did her good, I tell you that. She is a nice gal if you ask me, one who doesn’t deserve to feel wretched forever.” One of the other customers came up to the bar and asked for another round of butterbeers and Allan said, “Please excuse me, you just sit and enjoy your butterbeer.”

Hermione thanked him and turned to look out the window, trying to see if she could spot Ginny. She could only imagine how Ginny had looked when she had come here, but she was glad that it seemed as if she had improved a bit.

At one point when she had turned around to take a sip of her butterbeer she heard the door open and a familiar voice laugh out, “Oh Matt, you’re such a tease, no one would ever believe that…”

Hermione whirled around and found Ginny walking inside while she spoke with a dark-haired man. He was tall and his hair pulled back in a small ponytail, he reminded Hermione a bit of Bill, but this guy didn’t have an earring. When the door closed behind them Ginny spotted Hermione at the bar.

“Hermione! What are you doing here?” Ginny rushed over to greet her friend. “Oh it’s so nice to see you again, I’ve really missed you.” Ginny hugged her friend briefly and then pulled back to look at her.

“Hi Ginny, it’s good to see you to. You look good. How are you?” Hermione had a million questions to ask her friend, but held them back as she eyed the tall man who had accompanied Ginny. _Who was he?_

Ginny saw Hermione looking at her companion and made the introduction. “Hermione, this is Matt, he is Mr. McCready’s grandson, he lives here.” Then she turned to Matt and said, “Matt, this is Hermione, my best friend.”

Hermione reached out and shook Matt’s hand. She still didn’t see where he fit into the picture, but he seemed nice enough.

“Ah Matthew, there you are lad, would you please help me put these boxes away, you know my back is not as young as it used to be,” Allan said with a smile, and then looked at Ginny. “Hope you had a pleasant walk with my Matt and that he didn’t give you any trouble.”

“None at all Mr. McCready, none at all. We had a nice walk.”

Matt excused himself and walked in the back with his grandfather. When Ginny and Hermione were alone, they hugged again and Hermione asked again, “How are you Ginny?”

“I’m good, really good actually. It’s been wonderful to just relax and find myself again. I don’t regret coming here, even though I’ve missed you all terribly. How’s everyone?” Ginny said cheerfully.

“Well, I think most of us are good and well.”

“What do you mean by ‘most of you’? How’s Harry doing? Oh please tell me that he didn’t go all sulking when I left!” Ginny sighed.

“Well that’s just it; he did take it rather hard you know. Not at first, he took it in stride and made us all believe that he was okay. But Ginny you should see him now, he… well he just misses you greatly you know. I’ve never seen him so down, not since Sirius died.” Hermione tried to explain everything to Ginny.

“Oh I just knew it; I tried to explain it in my letter that he shouldn’t blame anything on himself.” Ginny let out a frustrated groan and continued, “I guess he never was good at not blaming himself for anything. I should have known that, that’s the way he is, always taking the blame for everything. And I love him nevertheless.”

“I know you do, and he loves you. But I understand that you needed to go, and I think Harry does too, even though he might not admit that,” Hermione smiled. “But I can tell that these last weeks have been good to you, you’re glowing again. And I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you for that, I really owe you for this.”

“It’s nothing. So what have you been up to? You didn’t tell much in your letters. What have you seen and done? Is there anything interesting to see around here?” Hermione asked, eager to know more about what Ginny had been doing in her solitude.

“Oh not much, just wandered around seeing the sights around here. Matt showed me all the sights there are to see in this area. Have you heard the legend about the old hag called Madgy Figgy?”

“No can’t say I have, it’s been so many years since I was here with my parents.”

“Well, Matt told me about this old story which says that many years ago there was this old hag living right here in Raftra. The legend says that she would sit at a huge rock formation down by the seashore called ‘Madgy Figgy’s Chair’, where she would call on the spirits of the storm and create huge storms so unfortunate ships would crash to the shore. Then she and her gang of wreckers would plunder the ships. Matt told me so many stories about that. We went down there one day and it’s so easy to picture how she would sit on that rock formation and make the ships crash to the shore. It’s kind of scary to think of, but Matt only laughed at it and said he didn’t really believe in that old folk story.”

“Matt also showed me the Muggle Porthcurno Telegraph Museum in Penzance. Dad would have loved to go there, with all that Muggle stuff they had. I wonder if we ever went there when we were here on holidays. I don’t remember if we did,” Ginny mused and then continued, “Matt was a really good guide, you know. He knows so many things about the places around here, even the Muggle places. He must have gotten good grades in Muggle studies. Did you know that Matt actually went to Hogwarts with Bill and Charlie? He still remembers my family from when we went here on holiday. I honestly can’t remember him; I guess I was just the little kid they didn’t want hanging around with them. Well never mind, it’s just great to have someone show you the sights around here.”

Hermione could hear that Ginny had seen and done a lot of things during her stay here, and apparently spent quite a lot of time with this Matt.

“Wow it sounds really exciting, you sure have seen a lot around here. And yes, it must be really great to have someone who knows the sights.” Hermione smiled at Ginny and took a sip of her butterbeer.

“Hmm, Matt has been great; he is really funny you know, and he knows all these great and funny stories about the places around here.”

Just then Matt came back from helping his grandfather, and asked if he could join them and drink a butterbeer. Ginny quickly said yes and Hermione nodded her head.

“Gin, you must take your friend here down to the seashore and maybe go down to Madgy Figgy’s chair, before you’re going home,” Matt said enthusiastically. “I take it you are going to go home now, aren’t you?”

Hermione couldn’t help but notice that he sounded a bit sad at this. And she couldn’t help but wonder if he might be a bit in love with Ginny, or at least care about her a great deal. Because she had observed that every time he would look at Ginny his mouth would turn into small smile and he would get this faraway look in his bright green eyes.

“Yes Matt I’m going home now, you know that I can’t stay here. As much as I appreciate everything you, and your grandfather, have done for me, I must go home. You know that.”

“Hmm I know.” Matt gave her a small smile, and then rose from his chair.

“I have to get going now, my mum expects me to be home. You know family dinner and all.” He gave her a rueful smile and hugged her.

“I know, I’ll see you around. I don’t think we’ll leave until tomorrow.” Ginny looked at Hermione to see what she thought about waiting to go home.

“I guess we could stay till tomorrow, and you also have to show me that Madgy Figgy’s Chair you talked so much about. I’d love to go down to the seashore with you today and then we’ll head home tomorrow if you’re ready,” Hermione said.

“Great, then we can meet tomorrow and say goodbye, okay Matt?”

“Sure, see you tomorrow then.” He gave Ginny’s arm one last squeeze, then he nodded his farewell to Hermione, and walked out the door.

Then Hermione asked the question she had wanted to ask ever since she had seen Ginny walk through the door together with Matt.

“So what’s with this Matt fellow?”

“What do you mean?” Ginny looked puzzled at her friend.

“Well it’s just, I’m just wondering… Please don’t get me wrong, he seems like a nice enough bloke… but I just can’t help wondering if he feels a bit more than friendship towards you, that’s all.” Hermione held her breath not sure if she had said too much.

At first Ginny looked a bit alarmed by Hermione’s serious tone, but when she heard the last part she smiled and shook her head and explained.

 “I guess you could say he feels a bit more than friendship towards me.” At this Hermione looked worried but before she could interfere, Ginny continued, “Please don’t misunderstand me. I have no romantic feelings towards him; you know I love Harry, and Matt knows that too. I told him what happened to me. It was really nice to talk to someone who didn’t know me that well. He knows that I wouldn’t fall in love with him. We still talked, and he has been a great friend to me these last couple of weeks.”

“Okay, I can see that you’re telling the truth, I just wondered where you stood in this. Because it really is so obvious that he likes you a lot, you know. I don’t know if you’ve seen it yourself, but he looks a bit like Harry. Same build, same green eyes and black hair, even though Matt’s longer, like Bill’s.” Hermione gave Ginny a genuine smile and patted her shoulder.

“I know, I guess that’s why he was so easy to talk to, because he looked so much like someone I know, but was still a stranger to me. He didn’t know anything about me except the things I chose to tell him, and the little bit he remembered of my family staying here when I was a child,” Ginny explained.

“I’m glad that you have had someone like him here to talk to, but I also know that we all miss you very much, especially Harry.”

“I know, and I’m ready to go home. I was actually thinking about leaving at the end of this week, but I might as well go home now. I’ve missed you all so very much,” Ginny explained.

“So how about we take that trip down to the seashore we talked about, and then come back here for a late dinner,” Hermione said and rose from her chair.

Then the two girls walked out of The Crooked Broomstick and headed to the seashore. Ginny gladly shared many of the stories she had heard from Matt and Hermione laughed with her at some of the more funny ones she told. They also talked about what would happen when they got home. Ginny confided that she thought she was ready to get closer to Harry and move on with her life. Hermione was pleased to hear that her friend was back on the right track and told her so.

When dusk came the two girls walked back to The Crooked Broomstick and Mr. McCready made them a light dinner. Then they walked up into Ginny’s room and turned in for the night.

\--------------------

The next morning Hermione helped Ginny pack her trunk and they walked down to get some breakfast. When they were finished, Matt showed up and when he saw that they had already packed and were ready to leave he gave them a rueful smile.

“Oh, don’t look so put out Matt, it’s not the end of the world, you know. We’ll still keep in touch. You can always send me an owl, you know that,” Ginny tried to cheer him up, and succeeded a little when he gave her a genuine smile.

“I know that Gin. I also know that you belong to someone else, but you’ll always stay in my heart.”

To Hermione it sounded a bit too melodramatic, but she could also see the smile in his eyes. When Ginny rolled her eyes at him and laughed she figured that it had been somewhat of a joke between them. She was happy that Ginny had come so far, that she was able to joke around and have fun again.

“Goodbye Matt. Don’t be a stranger, keep in touch,” Ginny said and gave him a hug.

“Bye sweet Gin, give my greetings to your beloved Harry, he is one lucky guy. Just tell him that, okay?” Matt gave her one last hug and when Ginny nodded her head he turned to Hermione and shook her hand. “It was nice to meet you, please make sure that Gin gets back home in one piece.”

“I will, and take care of yourself, and thank you for looking out for Ginny these past couple of weeks, we owe you.” Hermione gave him a smile and released his hand.

“It was my pleasure, now get home safely. Goodbye.”

Then they said goodbye to Allen McCready and walked outside to Apparate back home to the Burrow.

When they arrived outside the Burrow they walked straight into the house where they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley. She hugged Ginny several times before letting her go, and then she turned to Hermione and hugged her as well, thanking her for bringing Ginny back to them. When all the hugging was over, Ginny searched the kitchen for one special messy-haired man, but didn’t find him. When Mrs. Weasley saw her daughter’s searching eyes she knew who she was seeking.

“He’s out in the back yard. You’ll probably find him under the oak tree, that’s were he usually sits and ponders over things.” Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny one final hug and gently pushed her towards the door. Ginny thanked her mum, took a deep calming breath and walked out the door.

Ginny walked slowly across the lawn, and headed to the oak tree. She remembered the countless times she and Harry had sat under that very tree and just enjoyed being together or talking about things. When she was almost there she paused for a moment and looked closer at him. He hadn’t heard her yet, his eyes turned away from the house looking over the meadow behind the Burrow. Ginny could see that he was miserable by the way his shoulders were sagging and his sad-looking eyes.

Harry was absent-mindedly picking at the grass and tried to think cheery thoughts. But it had been over three weeks since Ginny had left and he had started to think that she would never come back. What if he had scared her away for good? Suddenly, he heard a twig break and he looked up. When his eyes fell on the person standing only a few feet away his heart jumped with joy.

“Gin, you’re back,” Harry exclaimed and leapt up from the ground and quickly walked to her. When he was near enough to touch her he paused and looked her in the eyes, trying to read her expression. He wanted to be sure that she was still with him. What if she had come to say goodbye?

Ginny could see his hesitation and smiled a little over his insecurity, he was so sweet when he tried to be ever so considerate about everyone around him.

“Yes I’m back, and I’m not going anywhere,” Ginny proclaimed with a smile and reached for his hands.

It took awhile before Harry realized what she had said but then he broke into a huge smile and pulled her in for a hug.

“By Merlin, am I glad to see you, Angel. Don’t ever go running off again like that.” Harry pulled back a little and looked her in the eyes.

Ginny shook her head. “I’ll never go anywhere again. I’m right where I want to be. I just needed some time off for myself to figure out a few things.”

“And did you figure it out then?” Harry asked, and gently caressed her cheek.

“Mm, I did and I’m ready to move forward now, I’m ready to move forward with you, if you still want me to?” Ginny gave him a teary smile hoping that she hadn’t blown everything they had by going away.

But she didn’t have to fear because Harry declared, “Oh Ginny, I do, by Merlin’s beard, I do. Don’t ever doubt that. I love you, and I’m delighted that you’re back now.”

“Thank you Harry, I love you too, so very much. I’m sorry I caused you so much heartache by going away, but please know that I never meant to hurt you. I hope you know that,” Ginny pleaded and placed one hand on his chest.

“Don’t think about that. I know that this was something you had to do and I survived, so no harm done there.”

“I know that you were miserable, Hermione told me you went all brooding and sulking away when I left. I told you not to do that, why do you always do that?” Ginny asked and smiled at him. She knew that it was just something that Harry did when he didn’t want to bother other people with his problems.

“I know I shouldn’t do that, but I just missed you so much. I love you, Angel.” Harry moved his head toward hers and just before his lips met hers she whispered, “I know, and I love you all the same.”

When their lips finally met Ginny felt her heart go triple rate and the world faded away. This was just them together, and she knew that she didn’t want anyone else in her life but Harry. He completed her, and now that she had worked through everything that had happened she was ready to move forward.

Harry pulled her closer and let his tongue gently caress her lips, and when they finally parted and he could deepen the kiss, he felt as if he had finally found home. This was where he belonged, with no one else but Ginny.

They stood like that for a very long time, and they were both very much content just being together again. Neither one of them heard the back door open; only when they heard Hermione call out for them did they part. Harry still had his arm around Ginny when they turned towards their friend.

“I’m very sorry to disturb you but your mother is asking if we might have an early lunch before I leave. Even though it’s Saturday, I need to go get some papers from work, I’m sorry,” Hermione explained, looking rather embarrassed to interfere in their reunion.

“Don’t think about it, I can always snog my boyfriend after we’ve eaten lunch,” Ginny laughed and put an arm around Harry’s waist poking him with the other hand. She knew he was a bit ticklish and she loved to tease him with it.

Harry squirmed a bit and laughed. “Hey cut it out, that’s not fair. And by the way don’t I get a saying in when I want to be snogged?” Harry tried to put a stern face but when he saw Ginny’s pouting face he laughed again and kissed her again.

Hermione smiled at them and told them that she would just go and tell Mrs. Weasley that they could start lunch.

After a few moments of kissing they pulled away and Harry suggested that they should go and have lunch with her mother and Hermione. Ginny reluctantly agreed, and took his hand and they walked into kitchen.

Harry had never been happier before, and he knew that everything would work out now. He also knew that he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life together with Ginny, because he knew that that was what they would do. The only question was, when would he be able to ask that certain question he had wanted to ask her for some time? He knew that they were both young but in his heart he knew that this was right, so when the right time would come he would ask.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: The ‘Madgy Figgy’s chair’ is also a real folk tale from Land’s End. You can do a search on Google and see that I’m right:-). It’s a place I want to see for myself one day, and when I saw a drawing of ‘Madgy Figgy’ on a map (In a Google picture search:-) ) I wanted to use her in my story.
> 
> Let me know what you think


	8. Happy moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we have finally (almost) reached the end... and yes we have skipped ahead a little here in time.... and going right for the wedding ;)   
> But don't worry there is a small flashback to an important event leading up to the wedding... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About this chapter: there is one significant thing that I have changed in this story that doesn't match J.K Rowlings world, but since this story was started in 2004 before HBP was published I wanted it to be the way I have written here and planned for so long. You'll know what I talk about when you have read the chapter:-)

Harry was nearly pacing a hole in the carpet in Ron’s old room at the Burrow. And recently he had also started biting his fingers in nervousness. When Ron peeked into the room to see if Harry was ready, he couldn’t help but shake his head in amusement. Ron had never seen Harry this nervous not even when he was about to ask Mr. and Mrs. Weasley permission to marry Ginny. That day had been a day to remember, because Harry had spent the whole morning worrying about what they would say, he had almost driven Ron mental with his anxiety. Only after continuous guarantees from Ron that his parents would be thrilled beyond words to have Harry as their son-in-law, had Harry finally gone to the Burrow.

“Hey mate, if you don’t want to buy mum and dad a new carpet you better stop now, or you’ll soon wear the carpet down.” Ron laughed and walked into the room.

Harry stopped and tried to calm himself down, rubbing his face with his hands.

“Why do I have to be so nervous? I mean, I shouldn’t be… should I?” Harry sighed and leaned against Ron’s old desk.

“No you shouldn’t be nervous, you know this is right, and so does everyone in my family by the way. They are all happy and pleased that you’re finally marrying our baby sister.” Ron patted Harry on the shoulder and looked outside the window. Here he could see that the final touches were made on the lawn, a few chairs and flower ornaments were straightened so everything would be ready for the wedding of the century. The wedding of Harry Potter “the-man-who-killed-Voldemort”. This was something that no one wanted to miss. But both Harry and Ginny had wanted their wedding to be as quiet as possible. So every available person from the Ministry of Magic who was skilled in charms had worked hard to set up charms and protection shields to no one uninvited would come to the Burrow.

Harry just nodded and started to pace again. Ron shook his head once more and decided to just leave Harry alone. When he walked out of the door he met Remus, and said, “You try and see if you can get him to calm down a bit, before we have to be down at the wedding. He’s almost gone barmy if you ask me.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Then you could go down and reassure your mother that we’ve got everything under control up here. I think she is going bonkers as well, but I guess that’s just something women do when they are at a wedding.” Remus laughed and clasped Ron on the shoulder.

Ron laughed as well, thinking that if his mother’s state of mind at the moment was anything like when Bill and Fleur got married then he had a pretty good idea how she was right now. Then again, it could be worse this time, as it was now her only daughter that was going to be married. Ron said that he would see Remus and Harry downstairs, when the wedding would begin.

When Remus entered the room he chuckled to himself, it was as if he had seen this image before. A tousled haired young man wearing glasses, pacing up and down the floor, and now and then he would run a shaking hand through his hair, making it stand up even more.

“You know who you look like right now Harry?”

Harry stopped shortly and asked, “No who would that be?” then he started pacing again.

“Your father the day he married your mother. He was just as nervous as you look right now, if not more.” Remus walked over to Harry and stopped his walking by putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Really, my father was nervous when he got married?” Harry peaked up at this, he had never thought about how his dad had felt when he got married. He felt a small twinge in his heart when he thought about his parents missing out on his wedding.

Remus nodded, and said, “But listen Harry, do try to calm down a bit. There is nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be just fine, believe me, everything is under control.”

“I know, it’s just that this is huge, I mean really huge. I’m getting married today. I can’t believe it… I’m actually getting married… I’m getting married to the most wonderful girl in the world… and she said yes… well she hasn’t said yes yet… but she said that she wanted to marry me… marry me, of all the people in the world… she wants to marry me… I’m getting married…” Harry babbled. His mind was going a million miles a minute and it felt as if it would explode.

“Okay Harry, now you’re not making any sense. Stop thinking so much about it and just enjoy the day. Yes, it is huge and it’s a day you’re going to remember for the rest of you life. Just don’t panic here, calm down.” Remus looked into the younger man’s eyes and willed him to calm down a bit.

Harry took a few deep breaths and looked into his older friend’s eyes. After a few moments his mind seemed to slow down a bit and he could think a bit more clearly.

“Thanks Remus, I guess I went a bit out of control back there.” Harry smiled ruefully and sat down on the rickety chair by the desk.

“No really, you really think so?” Remus asked in a mock voice and laughed out loud.

“Yeah, yeah I get your point. I just couldn’t help myself. My mind is still trying to understand why she wants to marry me. I mean, I know I love her and she loves me, but still… why me?”

“Because you’re her knight in shinning armour?” Remus asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile on his lips.

“No, I don’t want to be someone’s knight in shinning armour, and you know that…” there was a slight edge in Harry’s voice.

“I know, and I’m sorry, that wasn’t funny.” Remus apologized. He knew that Harry never liked the ‘knight-in-shining-armour’ phrase. Remus continued, “But listen Harry, I know that Ginny loves you no matter what you have or haven’t done. She sees the person in you that very few people have ever been allowed to see. She cracked your shell and found someone she loves very, very much.” Remus’ voice was serious and calm. He didn’t want Harry to misunderstand anything and doubt the love he and Ginny have for each other.

“I know, and thank you. I couldn’t have done this without you; you have helped me throughout the years, more than you’ll ever know. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me…” Harry felt a small lump in his throat and coughed slightly. Remus had been like a father to him, he had been there for him whenever things went bad or good.

“You’re welcome Harry.” Remus hugged Harry and continued, “Just remember that I’m still here for you, if you need advice on anything, anything at all. I’m here for you.”

“That’s good to know, and thank you for getting me back on earth again.” Harry smiled. “But I think I could use some time alone before I go down to the wedding, if you don’t mind.”

“No not at all. Please just try and stay calm and relaxed until I come and get you, okay.”

Harry nodded his head and saw Remus walk out of the room, then he sat down on the chair again, and his mind began to wander back to the day when he had asked Ginny to marry him.

_It was Christmas day and the Burrow had been busy all morning. Now everyone had finished unwrapping their Christmas presents and there were happy faces and small talk among the whole Weasley family. The Weasley twins had, in the spirit of Christmas pranks, charmed the crumpled up wrapping paper to zoom around the room and occasionally hit people in the head. Mrs. Weasley scolded them, and tried to get them to do something helpful for a change, but she didn’t succeed very well, and finally she just sighed and gave up._

_“Now that everyone has opened their presents, can we have breakfast?” Mrs. Weasley asked and looked under the tree to see if there were any missing gifts._

_“I have one left,” Harry proclaimed and pulled out a small box from his pocket. Everyone looked at him expectantly and saw that he gave Ginny the small wrapped box._

_Ginny looked at him puzzled, she had already opened one gift from Harry, a nice pair of earrings that was already adorning her earlobes. But nevertheless she took the box from Harry, unwrapped it slowly. She felt the stares of her entire family, all very much curious as to what she would get from Harry._

_When the paper was finally off, she opened the box slowly. When she saw what lay inside the box, her heart stopped for a few seconds. There were two identical silver rings with granular surfaces, very simple but still very elegant. She looked up into Harry’s expectant face and searched for a clue to what this meant._

_“What…I mean what is this…what…I…Why…what?”_

_“They come with a question but I would rather ask you that in private,” Harry explained and overheard Fred and George sarcastic comments about the articulation skills of their sister._

_“Err…okay…” Ginny rose from her seat and walked out of the room with Harry. When they reached the back door, Harry quickly cast a warming spell on them both so they would not freeze and then he led her outside into the garden. Just as the door was about to close they could hear someone exclaim, “Blimey he’s gonna pop the big question. This is something I don’t want to miss.” And then there was a rushing of several pairs of feet going towards the kitchen._

_Even though the door had already closed, both Ginny and Harry then heard Mrs. Weasley yell, “Now you boys leave them be, or I’ll hex you all into the next week…”_

_Harry laughed wholeheartedly and pulled Ginny with him, and when they reached the old oak tree, he stopped. Ginny giggled as well and hoped that her mother would be able to control her brothers. She peered back towards the house and saw the kitchen curtains flicker and several faces were looking out._

_“You do know that they are all looking out here right now. I just thought you should know that before you… I mean before we…well…”_

_Ginny looked a bit nervous now, as she had a pretty good idea what question it was that Harry wanted to ask. Her heart made little happy flip flops in her stomach because this was something that she had been looking forward to and now it was finally happening._

_“Let them look, I don’t care,” Harry said, but still he gently took her hand and led her a bit further around the tree so they would be more alone, away from the prying eyes of her family. To be honest he couldn’t care less how many people were watching right now, as his heart and mind was reeling with the one question he wanted to ask her._

_“Ginny I love you more than I can ever put into words. There is not a single moment when you’re not in my thoughts. You belong in my heart and I want the whole world to know that as well. Therefore, I ask you to marry me. Will you be my wife?”_

_Harry’s voice quivered and before he took Ginny’s hands he rubbed his sweaty hands in his jeans. He looked like a frightened child, who was about to get yelled at, for something that he had not really done._

_Ginny smiled and her heart swelled with even more love for him, he was a sweet and caring person, one she would very much want to spend the rest of her days with._

_“I know that we are both really young, and all. But I don’t want to wait… I just want to love you… and be with you… I mean why wait when we both love each other… I mean of cause if you want to w…” Harry was babbling and his mind was reeling with fearful thoughts about how she would probably say no and slap his face and walk away. But he didn’t need to fear, as Ginny laid a gentle finger on his mouth, silenced his endless and useless excuses._

_“Harry shut up, you silly man. Of cause I want to marry you. I love you and I want the whole world to know that too. I want to grow old with you and have your babies…” At this Harry’s ears turned a bit pink, but luckily it was still dawn, and Ginny didn’t notice. Then Harry leaned over and kissed her gently on her lips. Soon the kiss evolved into a deep passion filled kiss that took them both_ _spiralling into a place where the only thing existing was the love they had for one another._

_After several minutes, they both broke apart and happy grins spread over their faces. Ginny giggled happily and gave Harry a big hug. She was ecstatic with happiness; she was going to be married to the man she loved more than anything else._

_“I love you Harry, I love you so much.” She pecked him on his cheek._

_“I love you too Angel. How about we try and see if the ring fits. Or else the jeweller taught me a spell that can fit the ring to your finger.” Harry looked at her expectantly._

_Ginny nodded and looked at him. Then suddenly she remembered that she was the one who had carried the box outside. She looked into her hands and found nothing. For a split second she panicked and began searching the ground._

_“Did you loose something?” Harry asked amused and then he lit his wand and spread some light on the still dark ground. Ginny smacked his arm and told him that it wasn’t funny at all. But they didn’t have to look for long and soon Harry opened the box with the two rings._

_“Oh Harry they are so beautiful, really they are,” Ginny said in awe and gently took the smaller ring up to have a closer look. On the inside of the ring she read, “Amor Vincit Omnia”. She looked at him puzzled not knowing what that meant._

_“It’s Latin and it means ´love conquers all´,” Harry explained and took the ring she held and placed it on her left ring finger._

_Ginny felt small tears prickling in her eyes. How could it be that she had been so lucky to have someone like Harry loving her?_

_“See, perfect match.” Harry held her hand admiring the ring now resting on her finger. Then he bent down and kissed the ring on her finger. With tears still in her eyes Ginny now took the other ring and placed it on its rightful place, on Harry’s left ring finger._

_“Yes a perfect match.” Ginny smiled and continued, “How come I’ve been so lucky to have met you?”_

_“Because you have a big loving and patient heart, that’s able to love someone like me.” Harry smiled and kissed her briefly. Then he said, “I feel lucky too you know. Never in my life would I have dreamt that I would be standing here today with such a beautiful and compassionate person like you. I owe the spirits of fate big time, for having met you.”_

_Ginny placed her hands on his cheeks, and looked him deep in the eyes. She saw nothing but truth and honesty in them. Her heart swelled with pride at the thought of them marrying in a short while. She leaned up and gave him a butterfly kiss on his lips, then continued onto his cheeks. Harry sighed with happiness and pulled her closer and then kissed her more deeply._

_They stood like that for several moments before pulling apart._

_“As much as I enjoy standing out here in the snow with you, I think we should go in.” Ginny smiled and then said with a laugh, “Besides I think your warming spell is beginning to wear off, I’m starting to feel a bit cold here.”_

_“Are you suggesting that I’m rotten at casting warming spells?” Harry asked in a mocking voice rising one eyebrow._

_“Of cause not my dear husband to be. It’s just that we have been spending an awful lot of time out here. I bet my family has already eaten all the breakfast.” Ginny laughed._

_“No they haven’t they are probably still looking out here to see what we are doing.” Harry peeked around the tree then nodded. “Just as I thought: every one of them still looking out…even your mum.”_

_Ginny whirled around to look for herself but found the windows all empty._

_“That was mean, real mean you know that,” she huffed and crossed her arms trying to look really mad at him. But when he gave her a lopsided smile that always melted her heart, she burst out laughing._

_“Sorry, just couldn’t help it. But we better go inside as my crappy warming spell has worn off and I’m freezing my butt of now.” Harry took her hand and walked her to the house._

_When they reached the kitchen doors they shared one last kiss before going inside. The noise in the kitchen was as loud as ever, everyone seemed to be talking at once. No one noticed the two of them walking in, so they overheard a heated debate between the twins and their mother. Apparently, she had confiscated their extendable ears and now she refused to return them before Ginny and Harry was back._

_“Oh come on mum, it’s not fair at all. We just want to make sure that he does it the proper way. We can’t have him to bollocks it all up, it’s our baby sister after all,” Fred complained and looked at his twin for support. George nodded furiously and continued, “And besides, we could use some blackmail material on Harry, you never know when one could need that. He is after all going to be part of the family.”_

_That last comment didn’t seem to soften their mother at all; she just huffed and stood her ground._

_“When do you suppose we should tell them that we are in now so they don’t have to argue with your mother anymore?” Harry mused and kissed her temple._

_Ginny just grinned and without warning she whistled loudly, getting everyone’s attention. Before either one of them could say anything, they were bombarded with questions. Ginny laughed wholeheartedly and shook her head, this was her family and she loved them very much, even though they could be a loud crowd at times. Harry laughed with her and whispered in her ear, “How about doing that whistle thing again, that seemed to get their attention?”_

_Ginny just nodded and whistled once more. When there was silence again, she smiled at her family and then looked up at Harry with loving eyes. Harry smiled back at her and then turned his attention towards his future family-in-laws. He had been a part of this family for the past eight years, but now it would be official as he was going to marry their only daughter._

_“Okay, I know that you all know what I have been talking to Ginny about, so there is no need to go into any further detail about that. And yes, she said yes,” Harry explained with a huge smile._

_Then the noise returned, this time with well wishes from everyone. Mrs. Weasley came over and hugged her daughter, tears were starting to form in her eyes. Then she hugged Harry and said, “We knew she would say yes, and we know you’re the right person to love Ginny.”_

_Harry said thanks and hugged her back, then he was greeted by the Weasley brothers, all coming to congratulate them. As each of them hugged him they all whispered something along the lines of, “If you hurt her we’ll hurt you.” Then they would smile and grin at him, and laugh amongst themselves. At first, Harry was a little afraid that they really meant it but when Ron came to him he reassured him with a smile that they were all really happy that it was Harry that was going to marry their baby sister._

_When all the hugging and congratulating had ended, Mrs. Weasley took over and got them all to sit down at the table to finish their breakfast. The atmosphere was filled with happy talks around the table. Most of the talk concerned the forthcoming wedding, which was now being planned. It was a happy Christmas time at the Burrow._

\-------------

While Harry was still thinking about the day he proposed to Ginny, Ginny was now the one panicking. She was sitting in front of her mirror while Hermione was doing her hair.

“Will you just cut it out Ginny? If you can’t sit still for one second then I won’t be able to finish your hair in time.” Hermione sighed and looked at her friend in the mirror. Ginny was shifting around in her chair, while she kept shaking her head.

“I’m sorry Hermione; it’s just that I’m a little nervous here. You would be too, you know, at your wedding… When you marry my dimwit of a brother.” Ginny cracked a smile at Hermione when she saw a blush creep up her friend’s neck.

“Shush, that’s not what’s important here. What’s important is for you to get ready for your big day,” Hermione scolded and continued fixing Ginny’s hair.

Ginny just laughed at her friend. She knew that her brother and best friend was in a serious relationship and that it wouldn’t be long before Hermione was sitting in this chair getting her hair done for her wedding. Ron just had to pop the question and one more wedding would be coming up.

“Ah come on, Hermione, everyone knows it’s going to be you next, I see it in the stars…” Ginny said in a voice that sounded eerily like professor Trelawney.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Hermione laughed and made the final touches on Ginny’s hair, and then said, “Okay, all done. Now you are ready for the wedding.”

Ginny rose and placed herself in front of the full length mirror on her closet door. She felt her heart beat much faster as she looked at herself in the white gown she wore. This was it; she was going to marry Harry Potter, the boy/man she had grown to love over the years. She felt tears prickling behind her eyelids.

“Don’t you start crying now, or else I’ll have to redo your makeup, and we don’t have time for that now. We have to be down in a few minutes,” Hermione said and put a calming hand on Ginny’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, but I just realized that I’m going to be married today. I’m going to be married to Harry Potter… I’m going to be married… I’m going to be somebody’s wife… I’m going to live in the same house as him… Well that’s a good thing… but… well I’m going to be married you know…” Ginny was babbling and looked frightened at Hermione.

“Yes I’m aware of the fact that you’re getting married. You’re the one standing in a wedding dress are you not?” Hermione laughed and raised an eyebrow and then in a more serious tone said, “But listen Ginny I know that this is right. You love each other more than anything else in this world. So please try not to panic here, there is nothing to panic about. We’ve got everything under control and everything will go as planned.”

Ginny hugged her friend and thanked her for everything that she had done for her. Then the two girls got everything ready to go to the wedding.

A few moments later, a stressed looking Mrs. Weasley came to the room.

“Oh I’m so glad to see you two are ready, everyone is waiting for the bride now,” Mrs. Weasley said and then sobbed, “Oh my baby girl is getting married, she is getting married… she…” She sniffed a few times and hugged her daughter.

“Oh, mum please don’t cry,” Ginny said, “or else I’m going to start crying as well. And that won’t do because then we have to redo my makeup. Just ask Hermione, she said that we don’t have time for that.” Ginny smiled at Hermione who smiled back at her.

Mrs. Weasley pulled herself together and the three women walked down the stairs were Mr. Weasley was waiting for his daughter. He took Ginny’s hands and kissed her gently on the cheek and told her how proud he was of her. Then Mrs. Weasley and Hermione walked out in the garden and found their seats.

Shortly after that, the music began playing and Mr. Weasley led his only daughter up the aisle to the waiting Harry Potter. When Harry saw his Angel walk down the aisle he could almost feel his heart stop and he was afraid that he might pass out at one point. But Ron, who was best man, gently patted Harry’s shoulder. Harry smiled weakly at his old and faithful friend and then continued to watch his future wife walk towards him.

Ginny was really happy that she had her dad holding her arm or else she wouldn’t have been able to walk up the aisle. Her heart was beating at triple rate, and the only thing she could hear was the rushing of blood in her ears and the faint sounds of the wedding music playing in the background.

When they reached the altar, Mr. Weasley gently kissed his daughter’s cheek, and then he nodded his head to Harry and sat down next to his wife on the front row.

Then the bride and groom turned towards Dumbledore, who had been appointed to perform the ceremony. During the ceremony both Harry and Ginny tried really hard to focus on what was said, this was difficult, because they were also very much aware of each other. It was as if everything in the world had faded away and it was only them standing there on the lawn at the Burrow, under the large oak tree. But they did remember to say “I do” at the right time - although Harry had to be gently nudged by Ron at one point when his mind had wandered a bit too far, when he was supposed to give one more “I do”. Ginny smiled at this and squeezed his hand gently.

When the ceremony was over, Dumbledore looked over the gathered family and friends and proclaimed, “It’s with great pleasure that I introduce Harry and Ginny Potter.”

At this, everyone rose from their seats and clapped and cheered for the newlyweds. When Fred and George began whistling and shouting too, they were met with angry glares from their mother. But everyone just laughed wholeheartedly and Harry couldn’t help pulling his new wife into his arms and giving her a big kiss. He didn’t care that everyone was looking, and when he pulled away, he smiled down to his beautiful bride. Ginny laughed, and felt happier than she had ever felt in her whole life.

After the ceremony was over, the party could begin. There were tables overflowing with food of every imaginable kind and plenty of Butterbeer to go with it. Everyone was having a great time - most of all Ginny and Harry - and they all wanted to celebrate the newlyweds.

The party continued for several hours, and when the summer day turned into dusk, Harry and Ginny were looking at the guests enjoying themselves on the dance floor.

“Are you ready to go home, Angel?” Harry whispered into Ginny’s ear as he stood behind her with his arm around her waist.

“Hmm, I think I’m ready to go home…” Ginny mused and thought about the new home they had bought a month earlier. It was a small cottage in Hogsmeade, nothing big or fancy, but just the right size to start a small family.

Then they made their goodbyes and prepared to leave the party. Everyone wished them well on the new life they were about to begin. The twins couldn’t resist tossing Harry a few tips about being mindful of their sisters “needs”. For this they got in serious trouble with their mother, and as Harry and Ginny walked away from the party, they could hear her yelling at her two mischievous twins.

“I guess they never change.” Harry laughed when he could still hear Mrs. Weasley’s shrill voice, even though they had walked out of the yard.

Ginny just shook her head and laughed.

Then they Apparated to the front yard of their new home. They both just stood there for a while thinking about the new life they were about to begin. Harry had his arms around Ginny and gently rubbed her still bare arms, since it was getting a little cold.

“When I proposed to you, you mentioned something about babies… how about we try and make one of those little ones and start our family?” Harry nuzzled Ginny’s neck and nipped her earlobe.

Ginny blushed furiously and smacked his arm telling him to shut up. But Harry just laughed and took her in his arms and carried her over the threshold to their new home. Ginny was trembling slightly at the thought of what still lay ahead of them on this wonderful day: the wedding night. But as she lay in Harry’s arms she also knew that he would never hurt her in any way. She had come to trust herself and other people again over the last year. And she couldn’t be more grateful to be right here on this day with Harry. She knew that her life with Harry would be filled with love and happiness. And she couldn’t wait to start making their family, together.

THE END (almost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Epilogue still to come… how about we see if those babies have come or not.  
> PPS: I know Dumbledore is dead in J.K’s world, but since this story was started in 2004 before HBP was published and I had always planned for Dumbledore to wed Harry and Ginny, I choose to have a living Dumbledore in this story.


	9. EPILOGUE: Even more Happy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a family fluffy little epilogue to wrap everything up nicely... set 5 years after Harry and Ginny's wedding....

Harry Potter lay deep in his sleep on a beautiful late summer morning. Suddenly, his peaceful slumber was interrupted when two almost four year old twins jumped on him. Both were wide awake and filled with energy.

“Daddy, daddy, get up, get up, we are hungry,” one twin yelled and bounced on his dad’s stomach.

“Get of me James, why don’t you wake up mummy?” Harry grumbled and tried to pull his sheet over his head so he could get some more sleep.

“Daddy, you’re so funny, I’m not James, I’m Sirius,” Sirius giggled and shared a knowing look with his identical twin brother. Even their dad sometimes could not tell them apart.

“And we’re not allowed to wake mummy. She needs to sleep because she has a baby in her belly. You know that,” James joined in, and helped his brother to pull the sheet away from their dad.

Yes, Harry knew that Ginny carried their third child, it was the reason he was so tired this morning. Ginny had woken up in the middle of the night with pains; Harry had been worried that something was wrong with the baby. But Ginny assured him that everything was okay and that is had only been false contractions. Then she had gone back to sleep. But Harry had not been able to sleep right away, because he had been thinking about their new baby and how wonderful it would be to have another child in the house.

“It’s a bit too late to not wake me up you two, with all the noise you’re making you could wake up the dead,” Ginny spoke out and awkwardly tried to sit up. Harry was wide awake once he heard the voice of his wife and then helped her sit more comfortably.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked and kissed her gently. Both twins giggled when they saw their parents kiss.

“I’m fine Harry, nothing to worry about. As far as the midwife can tell we still have almost two weeks before our baby will come.” Ginny squeezed her husband’s hand affectionately and then turned to her two boys.

“Don’t I get a good morning kiss from you boys, too?”

Then both twins jumped into their mother’s arms and gave her a kiss on each cheek.

“Okay boys, why don’t we men go downstairs and make breakfast and then mummy can get herself ready,” Harry said and got out of bed and pulled on a robe.

Both boys gladly jumped down from the bed and followed their father into the kitchen. Then they all made breakfast and the boys also made the table. They were almost done when Ginny walked into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw her husband standing by the stove with one twin on each side standing on a stool. They were eager to help their father with the breakfast.

“Hey boys, is the breakfast ready?” Ginny asked and walked over and peeked around Harry’s shoulder. Harry turned around and hugged his wife and let a gentle hand caress her swollen stomach. He was ecstatic over the new life they had created together.

“I love you,” he whispered in Ginny’s ear.

“I love you too,” Ginny whispered back and kissed him.

Then, the little family sat together and ate breakfast. When everyone had had their fill Ginny said, “Okay, now the boys can help me do the dishes while daddy gets ready to go to practice.”

“I don’t need to go, you know, I could stay here, just in case something happens. I don’t want anything to happen to you or the baby.”

Harry had almost forgotten that he had Quidditch practice this morning. He really didn’t want to leave Ginny all alone with just the boys. What if something happened while he was gone?

“Harry dear. Please, there is nothing to worry about, I have the boys here and they know how to call my mum by floo if something happens. Don’t worry, everything is fine,” Ginny assured and rose to clear out the dishes.

“But I do worry, and you know that. I don’t want to miss out on this one too,” Harry argued and helped her clear out the table.

“I know dear, but I know where you are and we’ll call you as if something should happen. And I’m sure nothing will happen. Last night was just a false alarm. Don’t worry,” Ginny assured her husband. She knew that Harry was anxious to miss out on the birth of their new child, since he missed the birth of the twins. He had been away at a Quidditch match in Ireland, and it had been difficult to reach him in time. When he had returned, the twins had already been born and had lain nestled in their mother’s arms.

Harry sighed and knew that arguing with his highly pregnant wife would be futile, so he just went upstairs to get ready for morning practice. Before he left he went in and said goodbye to his sons and his wife, who assured him that they would call him if something did happen. Then, Harry Apparated to the Qidditch pitch.

\------------------

Harry was soaring through the sky on his Firebolt, doing loops and twists. He felt so alive when he was flying; this was one of the things he had always loved about being a wizard.

It had been a good practice this morning and the team had worked through some new moves. But Harry still couldn’t help thinking about how Ginny was doing back home with only the twins with her. At one point Harry was hovering above the pitch trying to look as if he was searching for the snitch. But his mind was on Ginny and their unborn child. Suddenly someone shouted, “Look out!” Harry turned his head and saw a Bludger zooming right at him. Within mere seconds he manoeuvred his broomstick towards the ground and he felt the Bludger graze the tip of his broom. That caused his broomstick to wobble a bit but he still managed to land safely on the ground.

“What in Merlin’s name are you thinking about Potter? I don’t want to loose my star seeker. Pay attention. What’s going on with you today?”

Harry cringed as he watched his coach stalk towards him.

“Coach Palmer, I’m sorry, it’s just… well I’m just worried about my wife you see, there is only two weeks until our third child will be born and…” Harry tried to explain to his coach.

Palmer nodded his head in understanding and said, “I know how it is, but please keep an eye out when you’re up there. I don’t want to loose you, not before the national championship. And…” But the coach never got any further because they were interrupted by a young man.

“Potter, Potter, there is a message for you… just received it in the office. Your wife’s in labour. She is at St. Mungo’s with her mother.”

At this information Harry didn’t even took the time to excuse himself, he just ran of while tearing off his protection pads. Then he aparated to St. Mungo’s.

When he arrived, he hurried to the reception desk and asked if they knew where Ginny was. Then he hurried through the hallways in the direction of the maternity hall. When he found the right corridor he ran down.

Suddenly, someone yelled, “Harry, here, down here.”

He skidded to a halt and ran back to find Mrs. Weasley in a small waiting area. She walked over to him and hugged him.

“The contractions started an hour ago. She is in there, and I think she would like you to be there. They keep coming out asking if you’ve arrived yet,” Mrs. Weasley explained and pointed at a door to the right. Harry ran to the door and went in to his wife.

“Granny, why did daddy looked weird in the face like when something is really worrying him?” one of the twins asked.

“Oh sweetie, it’s just because he is worried about your mummy and the new baby. He is fine, and soon you’ll have a new baby brother or sister, isn’t that wonderful?” Mrs. Weasley explained and sat down next to the twins. They both nodded their head and started talking about what they would like, a brother or a sister.

Harry walked swiftly towards Ginny, who at the moment lay quietly in a bed. When she saw him she cried out, “Oh Harry, I’m so happy to see you. This is it; our baby wants to come out now. I’m… argh” Ginny’s words were cut short when a contraction hit her. Harry paled a bit when he saw how much pain his wife was in, but he grabbed her hand and smoothed her hair away from her face, trying to comfort her, the best he could.

Harry’s heart ached to see Ginny in pain every time a contraction hit her, but he was glad that he could be there for her this time.

The labour dragged out, and Harry started to wonder how much longer it would take before their baby would come out. He asked the head midwife how much longer she thought it would be, but she could only tell him that everything was looking good and that they would just have to wait. This didn’t calm Harry very much, but he tried to focus on helping Ginny get more comfortable after each contraction.

After almost six endless hours something happened.

“The head is crowning; just a couple of more pushes Mrs. Potter and your baby will be here,” the nurse explained.

“It is what?” asked a very puzzled Harry. He looked at Ginny, but just then another contraction hit and she screwed her face in pain.

“Come look for yourself Mr. Potter,” the nurse said and pointed to where the baby’s head was almost visible. Harry, still holding on to Ginny’s hand, took a step to the side and looked down. What he saw made his stomach turn over and he felt bile rising in his throat. Then he started feeling light-headed and dizzy and without warning he collapsed on the floor.

“We have a ‘fainter’, someone please help him,” the head midwife said without looking up from what she was focused on at the moment. Then she said to Ginny, “Only two more, then I think we’ve got it. Come on sweetie, I know you’re tired but push with everything you have.”

“That’s bloody easy for you to say, when my husband is knocked out cold on the floor,” Ginny cried, as yet another contraction hit her. She turned her head and saw that two nurses had helped Harry up into the bed next to her. She just had time to chuckle slightly over the fact that there lay her brave husband, the ‘saviour of the magical world’ knocked out cold because of a little blood. She smiled at the thought, but then a large contraction hit her.

“Okay this is it, come on sweetie this is the last one.”

Ginny screamed and cried out in pain, loud enough to wake Harry from his faint. When he heard his wife cry out, he quickly sat up and shook his head to clear it and then hurried over and grabbed Ginny’s hand.

“It’s okay Angel, push, I’m so proud of you, I love you Angel, come on push,” Harry rambled on and on.

“That’s easy for you to say, my ‘oh so brave and courageous husband’, you’re not the one who is trying to get a Quaffle out of you uterus,” Ginny said between clenched teeth and then she pushed, and screamed so loud that it was sure to be heard in every hallway in St. Mungo’s.

Then the most amazing thing happened - at least Harry thought so - a loud baby’s cry could be heard. Harry looked down and saw his new child for the first time; he had never seen a more beautiful sight. The nurses cleaned the baby up and wrapped it in a white blanket.

“It’s a girl, Mr. and Mrs. Potter,” the head midwife proclaimed and placed the small bundle in Ginny’s arms.

Ginny had tears in her eyes when she looked down at her new daughter. Her hair was sparse but one could see that it would turn out to be the perfect Weasley red, unlike the girl’s brothers who had inherited their father’s unruly mass of black hair.

“Wow she is beautiful,” Harry said in awe and gently stroked his thumb over the chubby cheek of his new daughter. Then he turned to Ginny and smiled, “But not as beautiful as her mother, even though I think it’s going to be a close race, as she is going to have your hair.” Then he leaned over and gave his wife a kiss.

“Mm, she is gorgeous. Thank you.” Ginny smiled at her husband, she could she how proud he was of his new daughter.

“No thank you, my Angel. I’m so glad that I got to be here with you. I was so sorry that I wasn’t with you when James and Sirius were born. I wanted to be there for you also.” Harry looked wistful at the memory of the birth of their twins.

“Yes I know Honey, and what a help you were, laying on the floor, knocked out cold. That was really helpful.” Ginny laughed and patted Harry’s arm.

“Ha, ha, very funny. It was a rather bloody affair down there you know.” Harry was beet red in the face; it had been rather embarrassing when he had fainted.

“Says you who conquered the Dark Lord Voldemort. My hero!”

“That is an entirely different matter, and please don’t tell anyone about this okay?” Harry pleaded. But before Ginny could reply they were interrupted with, “Don’t tell us what dear brother-in-law?”

It was the Weasley twins who walked into the room together with everyone else.

“Nothing, nothing at all, my dear brothers,” Ginny laughed, she was happy to see her whole family.

“We’re sorry to disturb you, but there are two young men here who are eager to see their new sister or brother,” Mrs. Weasley explained, and walked over to the bed with James and Sirius.

“Okay boys, come up here, but be careful okay? Mummy is very tired and might be a bit sore,” Harry said and lifted the boys up into the bed.

“James, Sirius, let me introduce you to your new baby sister.” Ginny pulled the blanket aside so the boys could take a look. They both awed and cooed at the little bundle who was their little sister.

“Do you have a name for her?” Hermione asked. She was standing next to Ron with her arm around his waist. They had gotten married two years after Harry and Ginny; it had taken Ron one more year before he had plucked up the courage and ask Hermione.

“Mm, we have talked about names. We will call her Lillianna Molly Potter, we’ll call her Lilly for short,” Ginny told everyone gathered around the bed.

Mrs. Weasley was close to tears when she heard that, and she walked over and gave Ginny a gentle hug, and whispered, “Thank you Gin.” Then she looked down at her new grandchild.

Then everyone came over and greeted the newest member of the family, and they all agreed that she would inherit the famous Weasley hair. And then they began guessing the colour of her eyes, since she had had her eyes closed the whole time. Fred and George even started making bets with each other.

Ginny just shook her head and smiled down at her little girl. She loved this family, and she loved this little new life she and Harry had created together. Harry leaned over and looked at his daughter together with his wife. Suddenly her eyelids fluttered open for a few seconds little baby Lilly looked up at her parents with the brightest green eyes.

“Oh, hi there sweet Lilly. Welcome to the world and welcome to this crazy, yet wonderful family,” Harry cooed.

“She has your eyes Harry,” Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

“Bugger it all, why couldn’t she have had brown eyes? I would have won 1 galleon from George,” Fred swore, and reluctantly pulled out the lost galleon and gave it to his brother. Mrs. Weasley scolded her twins, and told them to keep the language down when there were children present. But everyone else just laughed.

Then Lilly was passed around to each member of the family, everyone was excited about meeting the new member of the family. When Hermione was holding her, Ron was looking at Lilly over Hermione’s shoulder.

“Aren’t you a sweet little thing? You are going to be such a beautiful child,” Hermione cooed and rocked Lilly gently back and forth.

“But not as beautiful as our baby,” Ron proclaimed and placed his arms around Hermione’s stomach and gently caressed her lower abdomen. Then he nuzzled Hermione’s neck and continued to admire baby Lilly. He didn’t noticed the stares of his entire family, and since everyone’s attention was on were Lilly was, everyone had seen that small yet significant gesture.

It was Ginny who broke the silence first. “You’re pregnant?”

“What…. Who told you that?” Ron asked and looked up at his family.

“You just did, when you said something about your baby and then touched Hermione’s stomach,” Ginny laughed when she saw the bewildered look on her brother’s face. “It’s a dead give away, and now that I look closer I see that happy gleam in both of your eyes.”

“Well we didn’t mean to tell you right now, we didn’t want to steal the spotlight from baby Lilly here. We have only known ourselves for a few weeks now,” Hermione explained with a happy smile on her face.

At this information, Mrs. Weasley cried out with happiness and started babbling about even more grandchildren, and then she hugged both Ron and Hermione. Everyone congratulated them and wished then good luck with everything.

In the midst of all the happiness Lilly suddenly cried out and started squirming in Hermione’s arms.

“Oh I think you want your mummy. Maybe you’re hungry,” Hermione said with a smile and then handed Lilly back to her mother.

“Okay everyone why don’t we give them some peace so they can get to know each other a bit more,” Mr. Weasley declared and started shooing everyone out of the door. Mrs. Weasley agreed and kissed her daughter goodbye and took James and Sirius down from the bed.

“Oh Granny can’t we stay? We wanna stay with our sister,” one of the twins whined and the other pouted and crossed his arms.

Harry crouched down in front of his two sons. “Listen your mummy is very tired and Lilly needs to feed right now, and they both need some peace and quiet time. I’ll be with you in a minute okay?” Harry hugged his sons and then looked at them to see if they understood. They both nodded their head and walked reluctantly out of the room with their grandmother.

Then Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and put an arm around Ginny’s shoulder, with the other hand he gently stroked his fingers over Lilly’s head.

“She is gorgeous, our little Ms. Lilly. It’s such and amazing experience to become a parent. Don’t you think?” Ginny nodded her head in agreement and then Harry continued, “This is something that I never imagined I would come to experience, but now I’m a father to three beautiful children. Amazing!”

“Hmm it is amazing, you’re amazing. You helped me get over my insecurity after… well you know… after everything that happened right after I finished at Hogwarts…that is something that I’m forever grateful for. Without you and my family I would never had gotten over that. Thank you!” Ginny said with at thick voice. She meant every word, and she was thankful that she had such a wonderful family.

“There was never any doubt in my mind that you would get through that, even though you had to ‘run away’ for awhile. But your love for us, and the love we have for you made you come back and conquer your fears. The inscription in our wedding rings says it all: ‘Amor Vincit Omnia’, Love conquers all.” Harry whispered gently in her ear and then kissed her temple.

Ginny turned her head towards him, her eyes were brimming with tears. She could never fathom how she could have been so lucky to have such a loving and patient man who never gave up on her, even when she had run away from everything. Yes, love really did conquer everything, even the hurt and abuse she had experienced that horrible day so many years ago. Amor Vincit Omnia.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is THE END for this...(will post my other stories in here but they are not in HP universe...) it had been in the making from around 2004 and finished some 3.5 years later.... I do hope you all enjoyed it.... please let me know in a review... would love to hear what you think of this...

**Author's Note:**

> I will post more chapters in the following days... there will be in total 9 chapters... and There might be one or two errors due to the fact that English is not my native language... AND it truly shows that this is one of the first FF I've written... (have a couple of fics in Dr. Quinn universe that is a bit older) when I sometimes reread my work from back then it's sometimes kinda cringe worthy how I put the whole thing together... but I do hope you all enjoy this story....


End file.
